2:: Yudachi
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: Sequel to-'A Flicker of the Flame':Axel and Roxas have been dating for a couple months, and Axel convinces Roxas to move in with him. Once people start finding out about their relationship can Roxas take the strain of being cast out by their peers? :Yaoi:
1. Chapter 1

In case you're wondering...  
Yudachi is Japanese for 'Sudden Evening Rain'.

I have decided to write this sequel to 'A Flicker of the Flame',  
In order to give more depth and insight into the relationship and struggles that come with having a same-sex relationship in the world today.

I do this because I believe in the 'Right to Love'.  
If you truly love someone, nothing should get in the way of that love.  
That's what I believe.

So without further ado,  
Here is the beginning chapter to..

Yudachi.

Written, at first, in Axel's POV.  
I know this might change the aspect a bit, but it also makes it more personal.

* * *

**Yudachi  
**-"Yours, mine...Ours."-  
**::::::::::::::**

In this world, there are happy endings and then there are happy beginnings.  
I am here to tell you of such a beginning. Of two best friends, broken apart by drugs and fear. Only to be brought back together by that uncertainty.  
Stuck together by a special bond.

I guess I'm really just talking about me and my ex-best friend.  
He had never stopped being my best friend really....I was the one that changed.  
It had started with a dream. Now, who in hell has a wet dream about their best friend?  
It haunted me at first. I was almost sickened by it. By the thought of my best friend and I doing such things together...  
Then I thought about it more. I found my self becoming intrigued by the thought. Even turned on.  
So I knew, or at least I thought I knew what I had to do.  
After our last school dance, I left.  
Not very far, but far enough that he wouldn't see me. Couldn't hear me. I disappeared to him.

I got into some nasty shit. Drugs of all sorts, along with plenty of alcohol. There were even plenty of chicks I did to try and get my mind of off him.

It never worked.  
So Finally, after a year of coming to terms with my feelings...  
I came back.

He excepted me.  
I thought I would die of happiness.

So this is where we left off.  
Starting our life together like always, only more then just friends.

My name is Axel.  
A-X-E-L.  
Got it memorized?

Oh, and I'm in love with Roxas.  
The key to my destiny.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(3rd person POV)

A groan came from a large lump under the covers that lay over the medium sized bed in the small apartment that belonged to a certain red-head.  
The alarm was ringing like crazy as a hand reached out to the nightstand, picking up said ringing object, promptly chucking it across the room.  
Amazingly enough, it kept ringing.

Growling loudly, Axel threw off the covers and groggily made his way over to the wall where the alarm clock was ringing for all it was worth, shutting it off and dropping it back onto the floor.

Saturday.

Normally he wouldn't even think of getting of before noon on a Saturday,  
But today was special.

Roxas was moving in with him today.  
They had decided this about a month ago.  
Roxas didn't have all that much to move, but Axel wanted to get things picked up before the Blond even woke up.

Running a hand through his messy red spikes, Axel made his way the kitchen.  
First thing first.  
Coffee.

**-:::::-**

Back in Roxas' apartment, the blond sat on his couch, sipping yet another energy drink.  
Right now, he wanted to strangle who ever invented the caffeine filled liquid.

He had been up all night, watching random old horror movies and nibbling on Nilla Wafers.  
His last night in his own apartment.

Roxas couldn't believe they were already moving in together...  
after only two and a half months of officially dating.  
Though they were closer then most, he decided, probably because they had known each other for so long before hand.

What ever the reason, Roxas was the happiest he had been in ages.....  
All because of /him/.

Axel had to be, the greatest....most caring guy he knew.  
Before Axel had come back and told him his feelings, Roxas had thought himself totally straight.  
Until he realized something.

Those times he couldn't take his eyes off of Axel..  
That wasn't just because he looked up to him.

Those times he went to him, like when his grandmother had died...  
That wasn't just because he trusted him.

He knew, that moment that Axel held him, and kissed him...  
It had all been because he cared for him.

Glancing at the clock, Roxas sighed.  
It was only just after 8:00am.  
He doubted Axel was awake yet.

With a soft smile, Roxas got up and looked at the empty boxes he had stacked in the corner.  
He might as well get started, maybe even have everything ready before Axel called.

**-:::::-**

The apartment complex wasn't the greatest. The roof wasn't too good, and there was no awning.  
For that reason, it was never a good idea to try and move things in the rain.  
That was why Axel had wanted to wait for Roxas to move in. Otherwise, they might have been living together for a month at least already.

Axel had gotten things relatively cleaned up and mostly ready by the time 9:30am rolled around.

He had amazed himself.  
The whole apartment was now in good shape, not a speck to be found.  
Even his bed was made neatly. Something rarely done.

Now he just had to go check up on Roxas.

With a small smirk, Axel pulled on his jacket. It wouldn't be to bad if the blond was still sleeping, he decided.  
After all, then he could have to pleasure of waking him up.

So with that thought, Axel took the stairs three at a time, eager to give Roxas his good-morning kiss.

**-:::::-**

Roxas was hefting the last fully packed back up on the stack by the door, when he heard the knock.  
He wiped his brow, grabbing his volt off the counter and taking a swig before going to the door.  
Checking through the peep-hole, Roxas smiled widely.

Opening the door, he let his smile grow, if possible, even wider as he saw Axel's slightly confused expression.  
"Hey."  
The blond said brightly.

Axel cocked his head slightly, "...Wait a second, your..up?"

Roxas had to laugh at that. Axel could act so slow sometimes...on purpose.  
Though the red-head looked slightly disappointed.  
"No, I'm sleep walking."  
Roxas replied, taking Axel's hand and tugging on it to pull him inside.

Axel looked around as Roxas closed the door.  
The place would be bare if not for the couch, and Roxas old bed in the back room.  
Everything else was packed up.  
The end tables were by the door, and it looked like the Blond had even cleaned up quite a bit.

Axel frowned slightly,  
"You should have called me...I would have come over sooner if I had known you were up."

Roxas gave his hand a squeeze,  
His smile softening.  
"It's fine. I wanted to let you sleep."

The red-head let out a small chuckle.  
"That was my excuse."  
His eyes sparkled as he leaned down toward the Blond.

Roxas could feel his cheeks heating up slightly as their lips met.  
When they pulled apart, there was hardly a pause before Axel bent down to pick up one of the bigger boxes.

Roxas opened the door for him, and as Axel headed out and down the stairs, the blond got a sort of soft dreamy look on his face.  
He couldn't wait to get all settled in with the other man.

-:::::-

After a couple hours, Roxas was almost done setting everything up in Axel's apartment.  
As he was un-packing the last box, he spoke to Axel who was on the couch watching.  
Only by Roxas' orders, mind you.

"They already shut off the utilities, so I won't have to worry about paying anything extra."  
The blond said, lifting out a few books and CDs from the box.

Axel nodded, watching intently.  
From the moment Roxas stepped foot into the apartment with a box, the blond had become almost just like a mother hen. Un-packing, setting up, re-arranging what was already there.

Axel wasn't even alowed to help.  
When he had tried to un-pack one box in particular, Roxas had shooed him away.  
"Just go...sit, or something."  
He had been told.  
So he did.  
Just where he could watch Roxas go about his business.

"There!"  
Roxas said, sighing as he stood up.  
Looking about, it would have seemed more or less like Roxas' apartment now.  
The Blonde's things were almost ever where you looked.  
Not that Axel minded at all. It was nice to see Roxas looking so pleased.

Roxas had even moved his dresser into Axel's room, stuffed with his clothes and things.  
Other shirts and such of his hung in Axel's closet.

At the moment though, Roxas looked puzzled.  
"Uhm...Ax, how are we going to fit my bed in your room?"  
He asked, a slight frown over his soft features.

Axel tried his best to hide his smirk, shrugging his shoulders.  
"It won't fit. My room's too small...and there isn't another bedroom."

Roxas looked skeptical,  
"But you said there was room enough for the both of us!"  
he said, with an almost pleading tone in his voice.

Axel stood, holding up his hands.  
"I did, I did..and there is."  
He started down the hallway.  
"Let me show you."

Roxas sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed closely behind.

Axel entered his room, and promptly plopped on the bed.  
"See?"  
He said, his smirk hiding no longer.  
He motioned to the other side of his spacious bed.  
"Plenty of room for two."

Roxas flushed,  
"....I knew it."  
Palm meet forehead.  
Repeat as needed.

Axel sat up, batting his eyes with a fained cuteness.  
"Well how eles was I supposed to get you into bed?"  
He said almost innocently.

Roxas shook his head, turning around quickly and heading into the kitchen.

With a small frown, Axel followed.  
"Roxxxxxx-y..."  
He called, peeking into the kitchen as much as he dared.  
"....I was only teasing. It's not like I'm going to-...Look, you can even just have my bed if you want...I'll sleep on the couch."  
He was amazed to see Roxas taking out a bottle of light wine that he had put in the fridge.  
The Blond was...smiling.

This was confusing Axel even more so.

Roxas poured the light red liquid into two tall wine glasses.  
Filling them only partially.

He came to Axel, holding out one for him.  
As the red head took the glass that was offered, Roxas smiled softly at him.  
"I'm not upset Axel. I had a feeling you were up to something, and expected nothing less."  
He said, raising his glass slightly with a small chuckle.

It was Axel's turn to blush slightly, his triangle tattoos standing out more then normal.

"So, here's to my moving into your apartment."  
The Blond said, blushing slightly as he took a sip of the light tasting liquor.

Axel smiled,  
"You got it wrong, Rox."  
He said, tipping the bonde's head up slightly.

He kissed him softly,  
"Here's to you moving into Our apartment together."  
He chuckled, pulling away to take a taste of his own drink.

Roxas flushed a deeper red, looking down as he began swirling the liquid in his glass.  
....Their apartment.

It had a nice ring to it.

-:::::-

A few glasses of wine later, Roxas was on the verge of passing out.  
Not because he couldn't hold his drink, but he /had/ been up all night.  
As Axel and him sat on the couch watching tv, when Roxas started to nod off.

His head hit Axel's shoulder, and the red-head looked over.  
What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Roxas' eyes were closed peacefully, his mouth slightly open. Breathing light and easy...fast asleep.  
Axel smiled softly, putting his arms around the blond and picking him up as he stood.

Roxas shifted slightly, snuggling to Axel as the spiky-red head carried him back to bed.

Roxas never once woke up as Axel lay down beside him, covering them both up.  
He did, however, cling to Axel like a child would a teddy bear.  
Axel chuckled softly as he ran a hand gently through Roxas' hair.

He didn't want to wake up the blond....but he couldn't help leaning down over him and placing a soft kiss on his slightly open mouth.

Axel was surprised when Roxas' arms wound their way around his neck, and those soft slightly parted lips began kissing him back.

He could feel the blond chuckle softly.

Oh, so his little Roxy wanted to play, did he?  
Axel smirked into the kiss, quickly deepening it by slipping his tongue into the moist sweet tasting cavern that was Roxas' mouth.  
The blond let out a small gasp as his tongue found and danced with Axel's.

This went on until Axel pulled up slightly, both panting softly.

Roxas gave him an almost shy smile.

Axel chuckled slightly, licking his lips as he savored the blonde's taste.  
"...Tricky bastard."  
He mumbled, shaking his head slightly as he smirked.

Roxas' smile grew into a smirk of his own.  
"I learned from the best."  
He whispered, pulling Axel down for another mind-blowing kiss.

Roxas pulled away a few moments later with a small yawn.  
He chuckled softly as he kissed Axel's nose lightly.  
"...I'm really going to sleep now."  
he mumbled, snuggling down in the covers, close to Axel's chest.

Axel let out a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heart beat.  
Though he was disappointed, he wouldn't deny Roxas his sleep.  
"G'night then, Rox."  
He said softly, laying down next to him.

He remembered what happened a few weeks ago, when they first started to get further then a make-out..

-_Flashback_-

_"Nnng....A-Axel."  
Roxas mumbled, his head rolling back slightly as he panted.  
Axel pulled back from his kissing and nibbling as Roxas neck, running his hands under the blonde's shirt._

_Shaking hands found his and stopped them.  
"...Axel....I...I-I don't think I can do this yet..."  
Roxas' voice came out, his eyes slightly wider then normal as he fought for his breath._

_Axel took his hands away, not wanting to cause Roxas to go into an attack.  
"Rox, I really want you."  
The red-head pleaded, dipping in and kissing along the blonde's jawline._

_Roxas let out a small moan, but gently shoved Axel away._

_As he stood up, Axel looked slightly upset._

_Roxas fixed his shirt and gave him an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sorry Ax...I just can't yet."  
Tears pricked at the blonde's eyes as he left._

_Leaving Axel alone on his bed._

-_end Flashback_-

Axel lay there awake for a while, watching Roxas sleep.

Sighing, he let himself close his eyes as well.  
The feeling of sleep soon starting to overcome him.

"...I can wait, Rox."  
Axel mumbled before drifting off.  
He would wait as long as it took.  
He had too.

* * *

Poor Axel...  
Denied.  
XD

Probably not for long though!  
lol

I hope it was okay, I wanted to start on it while I had the idea still fresh in my mind.

Please, don't forget to Review!  
It's how I know you guys actually like my stories.  
lol

:)

-Sora


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.

I hope I didn't disapoint anyone with the beginning of this sequel.  
It will get better, and have more going on, starting in this chapter things start to get more interesting.  
Honest!

So please,  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_Afraid of the dark?_

When Roxas awoke, he was surprised to find he was the only one in the bed.  
Stretching and yawning loudly, he called out for Axel.  
Not to surprised when no one answered.

"...Damn."  
Roxas groaned, crawling out of bed.  
It was already dusk out side. The way the blonde's stomach growled, it reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything yet that day.

Roxas headed for the kitchen, more or less feeling his way around as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
He was about to open the fridge, when he saw a dish set out on the table, a note along side it.  
It was some sort of pasta dish, he noticed, as he picked up the note.

'We're out of milk...and I had to get some cigarettes.  
Be back soon, Axel.'

Roxas shook his head as he eyed a small poorly drawn picture of a the red-haired man blowing a kiss.  
Really, Axel could be such a _girl. _Roxas chuckled to him self, picking up the food that was left him, taking a small bite.

Roxas found himself pausing for a moment.  
He had never expected Axel to cook something so..._Orgasmic_!

It was like an Alfredo sauce, but with a hint of something spicy.  
Like nothing Roxas had ever tasted before.

Needless to say, it was gone soon after he started to eat it.  
The blond was amazed at how filling it was.

Roxas looked around, having a sudden idea.  
He grabbed out the sugar, some eggs, and a few other ingredients...  
Hoping to have something just as good for Axel when he got home.

It was then that Roxas stopped, all these things in his arms.  
Home.  
...When Axel got...Home.

Tears filled Roxas eyes. It was something he had never thought about until just then.  
This was their home, together.  
Not just their apartment. It was now a place they both could come back to, to just be together.

A few of those tears of joy slipped down Roxas cheeks as he began to hum to himself, grabbing out a mixing bowl and baking sheet.

-:::::-

Down at the small mini-mart, Axel was scanning the isles aimlessly.  
Stalling? Him?  
It went without saying.

"...Are you really that nervous about something?"  
Demyx, the blond with a mullet hair style asked.  
He had worked here sense around the time Axel and Roxas started to come here.

Axel looked up, putting back a can of spray cheese.  
Rubbing the back of his head, he came to the counter where Demyx was leaning on it, the blond already having his pack of cigs ready.

"I just don't think I can take it much longer..."  
He said regretfully.  
Pulling out some bills from his pocket.

Demyx frowned,  
"I thought you really like Roxas."  
He said thoughtfully, taking the money and rigging up the cigs.  
"...are you guys having some problems?"

Axel laughed loudly at that, He couldn't help it.  
"Not really, it's just.."  
He paused, his laughter subsiding.  
"Every time I want to do it, he gets scared. I don't know why."

Demyx raised his eyebrows.  
"He won't have sex with you? That's your problem?"

Axel scowled, unable to hide the small flush on his cheeks.  
"...You make me sound like some sex-crazed old pedophile."

"Well..."  
Demyx mused, handing him his change and cigarettes.  
"You can't force him. You should try to talk about it...maybe he just wants to wait a little longer."

Axel rolled his eyes,  
"Why do you always gotta sound so damn smart all the time..."  
He mumbled, but thanked the young man never the less.

Heading back to the apartment, Axel lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag as he walked.  
He hadn't bothered the drive. After all, walking helped to clear his head.

A gust of cold air blew Axel's cigarette from his fingers.  
Watching it blow across the street, Axel sighed. Maybe he was just trying to hard to rush things.  
He couldn't help it though, he really wanted that kid.  
...But he didn't want to scare him again.

On the walk back, a thought hit Axel like yet another gust of wind that blew about his red spikes.  
Maybe Roxas was feeling like a little kid. Like when your little, and your parents turn out your light.  
You can't see whats around you, and you feel alone and frightened.  
Frightened, because it feels like your out in the open, an easy target.

Maybe he just needed a night light.

Axel smiled softly as he started across the parking lot to the complex.  
He had just the one.

-:::::-

Roxas sniffed the second batch of chocolate cookies as he took them from the oven.  
As he took them off the baking sheet and placed them on the cooling rack,  
He couldn't help but feel proud.

He had even gotten out his small apron, the garment tied around his waist, his sleeves rolled up.

He was just about to taste a semi-cool cookie, when he heard a key in the lock.  
Smiling, he picked up a plate, placing a few cookies on it, and went to stand in the front of the kitchen.

Axel entered silently, dropping his keys on top of the TV as he kicked off his shoes.  
As he entered the kitchen, he sniffed.  
Something smelled good.

He smiled as he saw Roxas, standing there waiting for him.  
He looked so cute in that little apron...and he had cookies.

Axel smiled as Roxas blushed.  
"I-I felt like baking...and I thought you might like some."  
The Blond told him, unable to keep the slight waver of anticipation from his voice.

"Are they good?"  
Axel asked, coming closer and reaching for one.

Roxas didn't say anything as Axel took a bite.  
The face the red-head made, made Roxas chuckle.

Axel's face turned into a dreamy look, which he over did just for the blonde's sake.

Axel opened his eyes,  
"Wow, Rox."  
Roxas dipped his head, blushing as Axel moved to take another bite.  
Or at least, that's what it had looked like.

Roxas gasped as he felt soft, yet warm breath on his neck.  
It smelled of...chocolate and cigarette smoke.  
To him, it was amazing.

Roxas let his head snap up, and was surprised even more as Axel's lips met his.  
Yet this time was different.  
It wasn't rushed, or hard...  
It was softer, sweet even...  
More lovingly then Axel had ever kissed him before.

A hand took the plate that Roxas held out of the blonde's hands, and a slightly cool arm encircled his waist.  
Roxas hands soon found the front of Axel's jacket, grasping it lightly.

He had never much cared for the past-paced make-outs like Axel did.  
This was something he wasn't expecting from the other man though. He had never told him what he wanted...  
Because normally Roxas didn't much care for voicing his opinions.

It wasn't long before their tongues were dancing together...as they had often done.  
But this time, it was slow dance.  
Each muscle was courting the other. Moving slowly, feeling around the others moist cavern.

Roxas thought he was going to faint from the shear passion.  
His arms moved around Axel's neck as their slow heartfelt kissing continued.

Axel sighed slightly into the kiss, rubbing Roxas back slowly and sensually as Roxas gave a soft moan.  
Axel could tell now, this was what the blond had wanted all along.

Roxas couldn't hold back as he let his hand run slowly down to the zipper of Axel's jacket.  
As he slowly lead the metal pull down the track, Axel nibbled and pulled lightly on his bottom lip.

It was after Axel's jacket was discarded, that Roxas began to slow down even more.  
Axel dived in for a nother kiss before moving on to slowly ravish his neck.

Roxas head rocked back onto the wall, soft mewling like noises coming from him as Axel moved his way up to the blonde's ear.  
"..You sure you want to do this?"  
The red-head asked softly, his lips trailing along the edge of Roxas' ear.

This surprised Roxas more then anything.

Axel was more of a, 'Grab it' kind of guy.  
That had been what Roxas had always liked most about him.

But now that he was asking...  
Roxas didn't think he could say no to him.  
Not when he was obviously trying so hard just for him...

"...Yeah, just-"  
Roxas took a soft, slightly shaky breath, stroking Axel's cheek softly.  
"Take it slow, like this..."

Axel smiled, giving Roxas' ear a lick.  
"Promise."

-:::::-

All the way back to the bedroom, Axel had to keep himself in check.  
_'Take it slow...'_

All the while of easing Roxas pesky shirt off, He reminded himself over and over again.  
_'just...take it slow..'_

Once he had that soft, milky-cream colored chest to the open air, it became ever harder.  
As he ran his hands down Roxas' sides, hearing those soft mewling noises the blond made-  
Almost made it impossible.

But he had to.  
For Roxas.  
For them.

This wasn't just some craving Axel had.  
He was in love with Roxas...  
This man he had grown up with.  
He wanted nothing more then to make him happy.  
Even if the want and desire was trying its best to tare him apart.

Axel leaned down slowly, placing soft and gentle kisses along Roxas' chest and abbs.

The blond squirmed slightly, panting as Axel ran his tongue slowly around each of his nipples.  
This time, Axel could see the difference.  
He hadn't seen it before...  
All those times he had tried and failed to make Roxas feel good.

Because then, he was only really thinking about himself, and he knew it now.

He felt those nimble fingers reaching up and tugging on his belt slightly.  
Axel pulled back from the blonde's chest, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Roxas was blushing, but he also had a small smile.  
"Axel..."  
He breathed, now putting on a bit of a show as he wiggled around on the bed slightly.  
"Axel..._please_..."

Axel's heart skipped a beat.  
Now that he looked into Roxas eyes again, he could see it.  
The blond was still slightly unsure, and maybe a bit afraid.  
But he also saw that Roxas wasn't thinking about himself.

So Axel guided the blonde's hands over his pants, and Roxas took a shallow breath as he started to un-clasp the red-head's jeans.  
Roxas was taking it slow...but Axel didn't mind.

Once Roxas has them un-done, Axel slipped out of them with that gentle smile, and climbed back up on the bed.  
Roxas reached up, stroking Axel's cheek before taking his hands and placing them over his own pants zipper.

Axel felt his breath hitch as he slowly un-did the blonde's cargo pants.  
It would be the first time for both of them...seeing each other so.

As Axel helped Roxas slip out of his last garment, he kissed him sweetly.  
Roxas took his hand and held it tightly as Axel reached into the nightstand for a small bottle of lube.

Roxas did his best to steady his breathing, but Axel could see his chest starting to heave as he started to become more nervous again.

He gave the blonde's hand a squeeze,

"It's okay."  
He told him, smiling softly.  
"It'll be a little strange at first...and it might hurt a little...but-"  
Axel paused, taking a breath.  
"I love you Roxas."  
He said as he leaned down and kissed along the others jaw.

Roxas mumbled a soft reply,  
"I love you too..and..I-I want to do this. Really."

"Do you trust me?"  
Axel asked, pulling back.  
He wanted a straight answer.  
He had to know before they did this, that Roxas really trusted him again.

Roxas' long pause didn't help Axel's confidence.  
Just when the red-head thought all was lost, The blond spoke up.  
"Ax."  
Roxas said with a small nervous chuckle.  
"I never stopped trusting you."

Axel thought his chest would burst at his words, holding his hand tightly for a moment before lubing up a few fingers.

Roxas did his best to steady his breathing again as he wait for what was to come.

He gasped ans arched as Axel pushed the first finger in.  
Axel rubbed the blonde's thigh,  
"Shh...relax, or it won't work."  
He said softly, moving his finger more inside before thrusting it slightly.

Roxas lay flat again,  
bitting his lower lip.  
His eyes were wide and trained on Axel's calm green ones.  
Now was not the time to lose his cool.

When Axel added another finger,  
Tears were in Roxas' eyes.

Axel soothed him best he could as Roxas nodded that he would be okay.  
The third finger made those tears fall, however.

Axel wanted to stop then.  
He couldn't stand to see Roxas in pain, but the blond wouldn't let him.

"I'm tougher then I look."  
The blond joked,  
forcing a chuckle.

After a while, Roxas got use to the fingers.  
Maybe even enjoying it.

The later sure must have been the case after a while, for Roxas whimpered at the loss when Axel removed them.

The blond watched with lust-filled eyes as Axel lubed up his member.  
Axel has to be careful because he was already so hard from the fore-play and Roxas' noises, that he didn't want to make himself cum while lubing up.

As Axel posistioned himself a few moments later, Roxas did his best to mentally prepair himself.

It wasn't enough, however, as he found out when Axel pushed in.  
He choked back a sob and gripped the sheets tightly as Axel sheethed himself fully inside him.

Axel dipped down, kissing away Roxas' tears.  
"I'm sorry, Rox...Hold on.."  
He whispered as Roxas clutched his hand again.

Axel waited while Roxas got used to the feeling, and his tears stopped.

When Roxas gave him the okay, he began to move slowly.

Grunting, Axel had to try hard to hold back...  
The tightness of Roxas almost to much for him.

It was when Roxas started to move against him that Axel knew it was time to pick up the pace.  
"...Nnng...Ah! Axel!"  
Roxas cried out, his head thrown back as Axel hit that bundle of nerves inside him.

Axel moaned as well as Roxas' muscles shivered around his member.  
"..R-Rox..damn.."  
Axel gasped out as Roxas arched more into him.

Soon their motions became more rushed, more needy, so much so that now one could ever coriagraph the dance their bodies were performing.

As if their bodies had simply melted away,  
Neither could tell where their own body ended and the others began.

As Axel leaned down over Roxas, pounding into him now,  
The Blond clung to him, urging him on.

With every mewl, every gasp...  
every cry of his name,  
Axel's grip on reality melted a little more.

Until he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
Neither could Roxas, for that matter.

In one final thrust,  
Their crys echoed together as they both came..

And Held each other close in the after glow.

As Axel lay beside him, Roxas cuddled to his chest.  
Their bodies covered in sweat, chest heaving with the need for air, and all energy fully spent.

Axel pulled the sheets over them, and held Roxas as the blond whispered his names over and over...  
rubbing his cheek against the others chest.

"...Sweet dreams, Roxy."  
Axel whispered,  
placing a soft kiss on the top of Roxas' head.

As the pair fell asleep in each other's arms,  
There seemed to be a renewed bond between them,  
and also a new one built.

Roxas was soon asleep, followed quickly by Axel.

...But not before the red-head remember he had forgotten to get the milk.

* * *

Please read + review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ack. XP  
I"m so sorry it has been taking me so long....  
As I have been really rather busy lately.

Honestly, I'm still getting over the after effects of not sleeping all weekend.  
.....go figure, huh?

But hey, I had a nice birthday on Friday....  
now at the beginning of my 17th year alive.  
Pretty boring really. lol

But enough of that!

Be prepared for drama in this chapter!!!

;)

* * *

**Yudachi  
**"What did I do to deserve this?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roxas was used to waking up in an entanglement of arms, red hair blocking his vision as Axel's head was planted firmly on his own.  
The Blond would smile, reaching up to stroke the soft red mess of spikes as he stretched how ever much he could.

Axel only clung onto him tighter, causing Roxas to sigh and give a small chuckle.

It had been this way ever sense that first night that they had slept together. Now Roxas wouldn't have it any other way.  
...Not that Axel would even let him think about changing the sleeping arrangements.

In the passed week however, Roxas had gotten a job. It wasn't much....just working at a small dinner in town, but the way Axel had fussed over him, you would have thought Roxas was going to work at a strip club.

-Four days ago....-

Axel had stomped his foot when Roxas said he was going out to look for a job.  
Crossing his arms, Axel's eyes narrowed, the bright green looking a bit menacing...

"No."  
Axel said stubbornly, shaking his head.

Roxas sighed, raising a hand to his head.  
"Why not?"  
He asked.

Axel only shook his head.  
"You don't need to work. I'll take care of us."  
He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ax, I want to work. I need something to do...I can't just wait around for you all day and feel useless."  
Roxas argued, slipping on his shoes.

Axel came to him and grabbed onto the blonde's arm as he tried to leave.

Roxas gave a soft huff,  
"Axel! Let me go."  
He said, shooting a warning glance up at his boyfriend.

Axel shook his head in a firm, 'No.'  
"You're not here being useless, Roxy."  
The other man stated, a small soft smirk lighting along his lips.  
"It's good for me to be able to come home and see you waiting for me....and to see you've been a good little house-wife."

There was a teasing tone to his voice, and Roxas was quick to pick up on it.  
His eyes narrowed to almost slits as he shoved Axel's hands off of him.  
"A _House-wife, Ax_?"  
The blond was pratically fuming now.  
"Where do you get off, calling me your _Wife _now, huh?"

Axel actually took a step back,  
"Rox, I didn't mean it like that I-".

The death glare Roxas sent him shut him up quickly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm no Woman. Even if I was, Other women still get to work!"  
Roxas was trying and failing to keep his breathing in check, his hands starting to shake as his fist clenched tightly.  
"Not to mention, we are NOT married. Not that we ever really can for that matter!"

With that, Roxas dashed out of the apartment, tears in his eyes as he ran to his car.

Axel knew better then to follow.  
The red-head sulked the whole time Roxas was gone...  
All five hours.

The Blond wouldn't answer his phone. Axel must have called 20 times, leaving at least 19 messages before the voice mail told him Roxas' box was full.

Roxas had gone to a friend's place, staying and watching movies with her.  
Namine had been a friend sense Roxas had moved into the apartment complex.

They watched old chick-flicks that even made Roxas tear up.  
Mostly because he felt bad ignoring Axel like this..  
After his phone beeped at him for the 20th time, Roxas checked his voice mail.

"Roxas, I'm sorry...."  
"-I shouldn't have done that."  
"I love you!"

Every message was almost exactly the same.

Namine gave Roxas a sideways glance, sighing as she did so. In the short year she had known Roxas, she had never seen him more divided.  
Like he was trying and failing at shutting out a part of himself.

She was curious when he turned to her, clearly forcing a smile.  
"Hey, Nam...how are things going at your dinner anyway?"

That started the whole conversation about jobs.

Namine owned a small dinner in town. Her sister, Kairi helped her out and was co-owner. Things had been pretty busy lately, and Namine wasn't sure how long the pair could keep it up by them selves.

So Roxas offered to help out.  
At first, he offered to work for them as a friend, without pay.

But Namine put a stop to that.

"If you won't let me pay you, it's not a job!"  
She sad with a big smile.

So it was decided that Roxas would start the next morning.

After the last movie, Roxas bid Namine good night.

As he was heading out the door, he caught her looking after him with a concerned look.

"What?"  
He asked, hating the feeling of being a bug under a microscope.

Namine blushed slightly, scuffing one foot on the floor.  
"I know it's none of my business......but you two should make up."  
She said, and Roxas didn't have to ask her what she meant.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"...Yeah, I'm going to...talk to him....soon as I get home."  
He mumbled slightly.  
Roxas shot her a sheepish smile.  
"Thanks Nam. For everything."

The girl giggled lightly,  
"Any time, Roxas."

-  
So, as Roxas headed home that night, he stopped off at the store and picked up a bag of gummy bears and a bottle of whiskey.  
The gummies for himself, and the whiskey for Axel.

Instead of using his house key, Roxas knock on the door to their apartment.

After a few minutes, the door opened slowly.  
There stood Axel, looking like a rejected puppy, whos eyes lit up like fire light at the sight of Roxas.

The blond gave a sheepish smile,  
"Hey."  
He said softly, raising up the bottle of liquor.

Axel's eyes never wavered from Roxas'.  
"Hey."

Axel shut the door after Roxas came inside.  
"...Listen, Roxas..."  
The red-head started, rubbing the back of his neck.

Normally Axel was never one to come out and apologize.  
Yet he had left many of them on Roxas' phone.

Roxas set down the whiskey, getting a couple of shot glasses out.  
He opened the bag of gummy bears as he listened.

"I should have thought before I spoke....I didn't realize that you wanted to fend for yourself so badly."  
Axel's voice sounded so strained compared to what it normally was, so full of himself.  
He must have really thought about it.

Roxas turned, sighing softly as he looked Axel over.  
The man was practically crumbling before his eyes.

Axel had his eyes everywhere else but on Roxas.  
With his arms lightly folded, trying to uphold his strong image.

Smiling softly, Roxas came to his boyfriend and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Axel, It's not that I wanted to support myself. I wanted to help....for us."  
At that, Axel raised his eyes. They searched Roxas' blue orbs and saw he meant it.

Slowly, Roxas leaned up and gave Axel a soft kiss.  
The red-head wrapping his arms softly around the blonde's waist.

Pulling away, Roxas lead the now smiling Axel to the table.  
He poured them both a shot glass full of whiskey, and gave himself a hand full of gummy bears.  
...It was the only chaser he needed.

After Axel had a couple shots, Roxas decided to tell him about where he had been.

He told him about going over to see Namine, and how she had told him about her dinner.

"I'm going to help her and Kairi out."  
Roxas said, nibbling his bottom lip.

Axel pause after downing his third shot.  
"...okay."  
He said softly, amazing Roxas by not arguing.

Roxas smiled widely,  
"Really!? Your okay with it?"

The blond got up and flung his arms around the other man, making Axel laugh.  
"Yes, if it makes you happy...and as long as it's the girls your helping."  
He said, hugging Roxas tightly.

Needless to say, Roxas made himself at home on Axel's lap, until the bottle was drained.  
...It also went without saying that they both were plenty 'drained' before going to bed.

-back to the present-

Roxas shifted so he was turned toward Axel, leaning in and nibbling on the red-head's ear.  
Axel's eyes twitched as his mouth hung open, the blonde's name escaping in a breathy gasp.

Roxas chuckled,  
"Wake up, babe..."  
He said softly, rubbing Axel's shoulders lightly.

Axel's eyes opened slowly, as he soon stretched his arms, allowing Roxas to get up.  
"...Mmm, 'Morning."  
He mumbled, sitting up as Roxas started to get dressed.

Roxas pulled on his shirt, grabbing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket.  
"I'll be home about 4:30."  
He said, shooting Axel a smile.

Axel nodded,  
He still looked to groggy to really register anything.  
"....M'kay."  
He mumbled.

Roxas laughed as he leaned over the bed to peck Axel on the lips.  
"I love you."

Axel's face lit up, smiling softly.  
"I'll see ya later."  
He told him, taking his hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

-:::::-

Roxas had a small skip to his walk as he headed to the dinner.

Axel's car had been having some problems and was currently in the shop, so Roxas walked to the dinner so Axel could take his car to work.

The Girls had already opened up when Roxas walked into the back.

The dinner was a medium sized building on he corner, just your everyday breckfast luch and dinner place.  
Roxas loved it here. People that came in were friendly, and liked to talk a lot.  
Unless you were a certain blue-haired tall emo guy by the name of Zexion.

Said man was sitting at the table in the corner, Kairi was filling his coffee cup and trying in vain to start a conversation.  
It was the daily morning normal for Zexion to come in thei his laptop and sit at the same table until about 10am.

Namine smiled as Roxas put on his apron and joined her behind the counter.

"Good morning, Roxas!"  
She said cheerfully, giving him a small hug.

Roxas smiled,  
"Morning."

Before the two could start any conversation, a customer walked inside and Roxas was kept busy after that.

The morning rush came about 9, everyone that came in wanted coffee and food...and never the same thing.

Roxas worked tables while Namine worked the kitchen, Kairi on drinks.

The first lull came about an hour and a half later.

"Phew...."  
Roxas sighed, leaning on the front of the counter. Kairi shook her head, an amused look on her face.

"You're going to have to get used to it, Blondie."  
She said, chuckling.

Roxas shook his head, "Maybe." He joked back.

Just then, the door opened.  
As Roxas turned to greet the incoming customer, he froze.

Sora.

The brunette had Olette on his arm as he entered, fulling engrossed in a lively conversation with said girl.  
Roxas took the chance to dash behind the counter and duck low.

Kairi raised her eyebrows, but payed no attention as She greeted the couple.

Roxas felt his heart beating rapidly as he crouched to the floor, an almost panic-like feeling setting in.

No...Not Sora.  
Why did he have to come when Roxas was doing so well? When the Blond was so happy?

He could hear him talking to that girl.  
"...It never grows old."  
The boy was saying with a laugh.  
"Like a joke you can tell over and over again."

Olette readily agreed,  
"But it must be so hard...having a freak in the family!"  
She said, cooing.

Roxas clenched his fists,  
"...F-freak?"  
He piratically squeaked.

Kairi wasn't pleased at all as she came to their table to serve them.  
"You know, you shouldn't really talk about your own flesh and blood that way."  
She said, though trying to keep her tone light.

Roxas could almost see his brother's scowl.  
"That queer is no brother of mine."

At this, the tears finally spilled from Roxas' eyes, the blonde standing up with a set look on his face.  
"Oh really? I should have known you would just turn your back on me like that."

Sora looked up, a smirk on his face.  
"Well, It's nice to see that you girls have gotten some entertainment as well, though I think freak-shows are for the circus mostly."  
He sneered.  
Olette laughed as she clung to his arm,  
"Oh Sora! You're so funny!"

Kairi slammed a menu down on the table, making Sora and his date look up sharply.  
"I will not, have that kind of shit in my dinner!"  
She growled, huffing.  
"Out, get out right now, and don't you ever step foot in here again!"

By this time, Namine had heard what was going on and came out to second the motion made by her sister, her hands firmly on her hips.

Roxas was shaking, holding onto the counter for support.

He couldn't erase the sneering look that Sora shot him as the couple left.  
The look that told him, 'I won', clear as if he'd said it.

As soon as the door swung shut, Roxas fell to his knees, sobs shaking his whole body.

Both girls came to his sides, each murmuring words of comfort.

"Don't you listen to him....."  
Namine told him firmly, hugging him tightly.

"Thats right."  
Kairisaid, with a small growl.  
"He's a real bastard to come in here and do that to you..."

Roxas shook his head hardly listening to them.  
All he could see in his mind was Axel....  
Him and Axel, baking cookies together.

Axel picking him up and carrying him to bed after he fell asleep during a movie.

All the loving and tenderness that Axel put into everything for him.  
And everything he did for his boyfriend.

It hurt the most because Roxashad wanted to try and reconstruct his broken relationship with his brother.  
Now that he knew Sora hated him for simply being him, he knew there was no chance of that ever happening.

He could feel his lungs growing tight...Soon beginning to lack air.  
He gasped for it, raising his head up.

Kairi noticed the symptoms and gasped, telling Namine to call Axel quick.  
Namine got up quickly and ran for her phone, quickly dialing Axel's number.

Roxas' vision was quickly becoming blurred...  
his body starting to feel weak.

Kairi gasped as Roxas passed out, falling over onto the floor.  
"Namine! Never mind about Axel....call the emergency number!"

-:::::-

* * *

DX

Ah noes! A cliff-hanger!

I'm so mean, lol

I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

I am trying hard to keep up with everything these past few days... yet I only seem to get more and more behind... I guess you really can't win them all, huh?

I'm not sure about changing my format however.  
The way I write is the way I write.  
If I didn't write like myself, how could you be sure it was me?  
lol

I do hope those of you who can at least cope with my style will keep reading.

To denounce any and all confusion...  
This chapter starts off following Axel, that morning before Sora caused Roxas' attack.

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_Sometimes the strong become the weak_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-That Morning prior-

Morning had never been Axel's favorite, and he was sure that wasn't going to change anytime soon. It was a few hours after Roxas left that Axel awoke again.  
As he climbed out of bed, he pulled on a pair of pants before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Roxas had seemed so happy before he left. Axel sighed, maybe the blond having a job wasn't such a bad idea. Even though he had rejected the thought at first, Axel was still trying to put his head around the idea of Roxas working with Namine and Kairi.  
Those two sisters were almost never apart, and sometimes hardly together. With them you could never really tell what they were going to do next.  
Roxas seemed to get along rather well though, and had been exceedingly happy the passed few days.  
Not that Axel was complaning at all. Roxas had pratically pounced on him the other night, he was so happy about his first day.

Axel went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water as he waited for the coffee to get done.  
Looking up at the mirror, the red-head let out another sigh. His hair was a mess. With shadows starting to form under his eyes, he could hardly compare what he looked like now to what he looked like when he was 16.

The truth was, he had a hard time sleeping. Roxas knew that, but try as the blond might, he couldn't help Axel out more the a good round before bed.  
Even that coldn't make Axel sleep all through the night. It was the only time, however, that Axel got peaceful time to think as he watched over Roxas as he slept.

Axel headed back into the kitchen, the coffee pot loudly beeping at him. He shut of said object and poured himself a cup. He turned on the tv and sat on the couch.  
He always watched a little of the news at least before something more exciting, this time his eyes and ears were trained on the screen as he sat forward.

"...It would appear that the young man has been rushed to the hospital, with two of his friends...."  
Axel turned up the volume as he frowned deeply. He had missed part of the report already, the reporter clearly already finishing.  
"-the dinner is to be closed for the rest of the day. Back to you-"

Axel's eyes went wide as he jumped up from the couch. No, they couldn't have meant Namine's dinner, could they?  
Axel pulled on a shirt and grabbed his keys, quickly calling Namine's phone.

"H-Hello?" Namine's timid voice shook like she had been crying.  
"Namine, please tell me Roxas is okay! What happened?! I just saw something on the news..."

"Oh, Axel! I"m so glad it's you. It was S-Sora...he came in and pretty much just crushed Roxas..No, he didn't lay a hand on him."  
She said, trying to keep Axel as calm as possible.  
"...But Roxas was hurt bad....I mean, having your own brother hate you, and tell it to your face has to be rough, I don't know what I would do if Kairi did tha-"

"Where is he?"  
Axel interrupted sharply, starting Roxas' car and already on his way out of the parking lot.

Namine paused for a moment.  
"At KeysStone Hospital, in the ICU until he stabilizes."

Axel thanked her and hung up, already gunning it in the direction of the hospital. He could only plead that Roxas be okay as he felt a hatred building up inside of him.  
Of all the ass holes in this town, Sora had to be the bigest of them all. To do that to your own brother, when he knew of his condition....  
Axel couldn't be more pissed off.

But getting back at Sora would have to wait, right now..  
Roxas needed him the most.

-:::::-

Namine was sitting in a chair in the hallway, while Kairi stood near by, both eagerly listen to the doctor as Axel took long strides down the hallway.  
The red-head didn't even cast them a glance as he entered the room Roxas was being cared for in.

The blond was laying in bed, eyes closed. He was hooked up to oxygen.  
Axel came to the side of the bed quietly, his eyes showing the fear his face would not.

He reached for Roxas hand as he sat in the chair positioned at the side of the bed.  
"....-Rox."  
He choked out, swallowing hard.

The Blonde's eyes opened slowly, the hand Axel held closing around his as Roxas looked up at him.

"....Ax.."  
Roxas said weakly, tears welling in his eyes. Axel knew he was hurting by looking at him. There was no bodily harm done, but the blow to his heart was heavy.  
Axel held his hand more firmly, "Shhh..." He cooed softly, "I'm here."

At those words, Roxas began to sob softly. Axel had come to him when he needed him most. The man he loved, and had risked losing his family for.  
Had lost his family for.

Axel leaned down, holding Roxas to him.  
The blond cried silently as he clinged tightly to Axel.

As Axel was stroking Roxas' hair, the doctor peeked in the room.  
"Are you Axel? May I speak to you for a moment?"

Axel nodded, givng Roxas a light squeeze before reassuring him he would be right back.  
The doctor's face was seriously grim as Axel came out into the hallway.

"I'm not going to lie to you."  
He began, his features showing great concern. Though Axel thought his flowing pink hair a little strange, he listened well.  
"Roxas has more then just asthma he suffers from. His attacks are brought upon by great stress, in short, more of a panic attack with deadly consequences."

Axel nodded, his face falling.  
He had known Roxas had problems with his breathing for years. But never before had he seen it get this bad.

"He needs a break. He needs a chance to rest, relax, and be in a stress-free environment."  
The Doctor concluded, patting Axel's shoulder.  
"And He needs to be watched over carefully."

The last part wouldn't be a problem for Axel, who could easily take that payed leave he had been putting off for a while now, from work.  
Moving back into the hospital room, he took Roxas' hand again.

The Blond held it back, his face still as pale as death.

Axel swore, he never wanted to see Roxas like this again.  
Sora would get his soon enough...or maybe as soon as Axel could find him. Namine told him what happend after Axel came out, Roxas' having fallen asleep.  
Kairi helped her with the tale, and soon Axel was more pissed then ever.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."  
The red-head cursed with a low growl. It didn't even sound like course...more like a fact.

-:::::-

It was a few days until Roxas was able to go home from the hospital, Axel given clear instructions on what to do if Roxas should have another attack.  
The Blond just wasn't himself at all. Axel wanted to scream, the tention in the car was so bad on the way back to the apartment.

Helping Roxas getting back in and settled, prooved to be harder then the red-head had anticipated.

"Roxas, come on...eat something."  
Axel pleaded as Roxas pushed away the meal he had made that first night.  
Roxas shook his head, "I don't want to. I'm really not hungry...."

Axel frowned deeply,  
"Like hell your not! your already starting to get thinner."  
It was true, the blonde's ribs were starting to show slightly, and he had lost most of the spark in his eyes.

In the end, Axel had to feed him in order to get him to eat anything at all.

The next few days weren't easy either. Roxas didn't want to do much of anything. Usually staying in bed most of the time. He even made Axel take to the couch, after telling him he didn't want to sleep in a crowded bed right now.

Suddenly, Axel felt like Roxas was a stranger, where his close friend and lover once stood.  
Roxas would hardly even talk to him, even after he started eating again. The Blond would get up, grab something to eat, and just dissapear again.  
It was ripping Axel apart.

Finally, the red-head had had it. He wasn't going to take this anymore.  
He went back into the bed room after the two had went to bed, Roxas to the bed room and Axel still stuck with the couch.

But Axel went into the bed room and crawled into the bed. Almost right away, Roxas sat up and shot him a funny look.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?"  
The Blond asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm tired."  
Axel said firmly, looking at Roxas with a hurt look in his eyes.

"..then go to sleep."  
Roxas told him, pointing out the door, indicating he wanted him to leave and go back out to the couch.  
Axel shook his head.  
"I mean I'm tired of this shit, Roxas."

"I'm sick of being treated like all this is my fault. Lik I was the one that hurt you."  
The red-head did his best to keep his voice calm, but couldn't stop the small choking noise that escaped him.  
"I don't want to go on wondering if you hate me. I can't stand it anymore because, honestly, it hurts like hell."

Roxas sat silently, listening none-the-less. He didn't know what to say to Axel...He was so hurt and so confused.

"...What I guess I'm really wondering is, are we over? Do you not care about me anymore?"

At this, Roxas head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked at Axel.  
"...N-no, I don't hate you."  
He said, his voice cracking.

Axel let out a huff, shaking his head. "Yeah well you sure have done a hell of a job in showing you care."

Roxas knew he had tears spilling lightly from his eyes as he slowly moved closer to his boyfriend.  
"God, Ax...I'm sorry.."  
He mumbled, biting his lower lip hard. All this time he had knowingly been pushing Axel away, because he needed his space. But not once did he stop loving him.

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't still be dwelling on Sora's words."  
Axel spat out, still clearly upset.

Roxas understood that Axel had a right to be upset with him, but that didn't dull the sting of the red-head's words.  
Roxas choked on a sob, crawling onto Axel's lap and clinging to him.  
Then it was as if there had never been a rift growing between them. All was forgotten as Axel wrapped his arms around the blond protectively.  
As Roxas buried his face in the others chest, he realized this had been what he needed all along.  
So what if he lost his brother? Sora had stopped caring about him years ago. But Axel.... Axel's love for him only grew.

After a large amount of cuddle time, and a few round of love making, th couple slept together for the first time in almost a week.  
Roxas once again nestled in the safety of Axel's arms. The red-head once again having someone to protect, gladly.

Though Axel knew it wasn't over. In this town, and all over the world, there were people like Sora.  
Those who shunned those like Roxas and him simply because they didn't like seeing certain other people together and happy, when it was really none of their business.

He was sure that he and Roxas would face more and harder challenges ahead...  
But for now, maybe things would get better. He would work hard to make Roxas truly happy again. To see that old smile on his face.  
Even when he smiled before going to sleep, it was a sad one. His eyes still didn't have their full spark that they should either.

So Axel made a promise to himself and to Roxas.  
He would make sure that Roxas never felt that kind of pain again.

-:::::-

Roxas' road to recovery was a tough one, for both the Blond and Axel. Axel had been told no sex by the doctor. It wasn't that he couldn't go without it...  
But mostly that he didn't want to go with out being about to have intimate time with Roxas.  
Roxas on the other hand, didn't even metion the subject.

Though things started to get slowly more normal, it was the days that were the worst on them both.  
Axel had to go back to work after a week. If he didn't he would lose his job, and their only source of income.  
While he was gone, Roxas was at home. It the feeling of being alone that haunted Roxas. He would stay in bed the whole time for the first few days, sobbing quietly.  
He didn't feel safe without Axel around. Feeling even more vulnerable because of his predicament.

The first night when Axel got home, Roxas clung to him where ever he moved. The blond sobbed for the longest time even after Axel lay down with him, holding the blond to his chest.  
After many reassuring words from Axel, the blond finally fell asleep.

When Axel asked if Roxas wanted someone over to keep him company while he was gone, the blond became terrified.  
He had even ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. The only way Axel could get him to come out was to promise that no one would come if the blond didn't want.  
Roxas of course said a firm no, clinging to Axel's arm.

Axel couldn't believe how much Roxas had changed....He missed the happy smile the blond used to have, that smile that was always mirrored in his eyes.  
Now though, Roxas was mostly nervous, not wanting to leave the apartment.

Axel was at his wits end.

It was when Axel had the TV on one night that the blond showed promise of recovering.

As Axel was changing the channels, there was a news program on. It showed a line of protesters out side of the town's court house.  
The signs they held made Roxas' eyes grow wide.  
"Love knows no bounds"  
Read one,  
Another had gender signs in pairs- a male and female, female and female, and male and male.  
It read in bold leters across the top,  
"No matter how you pair it, it's love all around"

Axel flipped the channel with a sigh, and was rewarded with a sharp rap to the back of his head.  
He looked surprised as he glanced over at Roxas. The blond had an unhappy scowl on his face as he reached over and took the remote from Axel.  
"I was watching that." he groumbled, flipping the channel back.

Axel could only stare at the blond in amazement.  
For a moment, he saw that old look in Roxas' eyes. That look that combined excitement, tension, and amusement.  
"..Ax, look. They're protesting for our rights..." Roxas voice cracked a little as it was filled with awe.  
Axel nodded, only glancing at the TV.  
Roxas looked up at him with a small smile, "I think that would be fun."

Just like that, His old Roxy was back. It would take a few more days, but soon Roxas would totally be his old self.  
Only more determind then ever.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm going to try out this format for now.

I'll see how you guys like it.

This chapter starts to get deeper into my own personal feeling.  
Roxas, is like one part of me, while Axel the other.  
I won't say much more then that, lol.

After all, it's about them, not me.

But it also is about the struggles in the daily life of those who are gay or lesbian.

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_what hope we have  
_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the next few day, Roxas seemed more into his current interest/obsession with a vigor.  
It amazed Axel, but he was pleased none-the-less. Roxas had that look in his eyes, one of excitement and that same unsure edge.  
When ever Axel would ask what he was thinking about, the blond would sigh and tell him, "Not much."  
That was all the red-head would get out of him on the subject.

On days when Axel went to work and Roxas was home alone, the blond would take out his laptop and curl up on the couch, digging back into his research.  
He would use the internet to look up and read up on the local gay bans and laws that included it. As well as related topics.

He had already started to think of loop holes that could be in the system.....and started highlighting them as he went along.  
Roxas also started to type a proposal. He didn't know why he was doing it...he probably never get up the courage to do anything by himself.

Roxas was so engrossed in his work that he never heard Axel get home even as the red-haired male shouted his fond hello.  
Axel came looking for Roxas, finding him all cosy on the couch with his computer.  
This struck Axel as odd, so he went around Roxas back side and took a peek before Roxas could stop him.

Axel's eyes widened slightly as he saw many articles on gay rights, the laws that went with them, and something Roxas was typing up on the subject.  
Before he could ask about it, Roxas lined down the window.

Looking up at the now confused Axel, Roxas smiled softly. "Welcome home." He said, tilting his head back, inviting Axel to a welcome home kiss.  
Axel sighed softly and leaned down, connecting their lips briefly.

"..So what are you doing?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrows.

Roxas nibbled his bottom lip. "...Well, you know, trying to stay on top of things." He mumbled.

Axel let out a small amused sound, and Roxas knew he had already seen exactly what he was up too.  
The Blond sighed, pressing a few buttons on the small computer, bringing up the window he had lined down.  
Roxas looked slightly unsure as he sighed.

"Ax...What if I could do something?" The blond asked softly, looking over on article that described how unfairly the gay community had been treated as of a couple years ago.  
By the tone Roxas was using, Axel knew he had already decided what he was going to do.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, I guess if you wanted to try....It's up to you Rox."  
Axel said, reaching for Roxas' hand and took it. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"..I'm not sure." Roxas admitted, squeezing Axel's hand lightly.  
Looking up at his lover, Roxas seemed to contemplate something.  
"..Would you be there with me? That is, if I did decide to try and help...?"

Axel smiled softly, "Do I have any choice?"

Roxas' face split into a big smile. That had been Axel's way of saying yes, and he was more overjoyed then he had ever been before.

Axel thought for a moment, "You know, there are a few others around here...some folks I know, they might want to get in on it with you."  
He smiled softly, "If theres anyone you want to have over to help you, feel free, okay? I don't want you trying this all on your own."

Roxas felt tears prick at his eyes. "Ax...Thank you."

Quickly, but carefully, the blond placed the laptop down on the couch.  
Then gave no warning as he lept off said furniture, leaping into Axel's arms. As he crushed his lips to the red-head's, Axel had to try hard to steady them as he stumbled backwards.

As Roxas pushed Axel back onto their bed a few moments later, Axel looked slightly worried, and told him what the doctor had told him.

Roxas smirked, "Well, fuck him." He said, crawling ontop of Axel.

The Red-head smirked, pulling Roxas down so he could nibbled his ear.  
"..I was thinking more along the lines of fucking you, Roooxy." He drawled out, pleased when Roxas let out a small gasp.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

The next morning was Saturday, but Roxas wasn't going to let up on his goal just because of that.

He smiled softly, placing a soft kiss on Axel's cheek as he shifted and untangled himself from the red-head's arms.  
Looking around for his pants, he put them on over top of a clean pair of boxers. Running a hand through his hair, Roxas headed into the kitchen.

He grabbed up a folder he had left on the counter the other day, and got a drink while he was at it.  
Roxas smiled softly as he picked up the phone.

Time to get to work.

Axel brought his pillow over his head and ears as he awoke to the sound of music...coming from somewhere else in the apartment.  
Groaning, he sat up and stretched. Glancing over and seeing Roxas was gone, he got up and groggily wrapped the sheet around his waist.  
It was already passed noon, though it felt like 4am to him.

The red-head headed into the kitchen, toward the music.  
As he ran a hand threw his bed-head hair, he gasped at what he saw.

Roxas was perched on the counter, the laptop on his lap as he worked away. His cute little oval-rimmed classes, the ones he hardly ever wore anymore.

that wasn't the big surprise however...it was the fact that he had a lot of people over at the moment, and they were all looking at him with the sheet around his waist.  
...god damn.

Not like he didn't know all these people...  
There was Demyx up on the counter by Roxas, his boyfriend Zexion on the other side of him.  
Seifer and Rai were on the couch, not doing much of anything....except maybe feeling each other up a whole hell of a lot.

There were also Kairi, with her girlfriend Larxena were on the floor working on some sort of posters.  
Also Namine was there, apparently the one in control of the music....which would explain why it was blairing, 'Must be dreamin' ' -Frou frou.

Roxas looked up, his face lighting up as he hopped down from the counter to come and greet his groggy boyfriend.  
"Good morning, hun." the blond said softly, his arms around Axel's waist and leaning up to give him a soft morning kiss.

The action was followed by a few cat-calls from around the room, the girls all making gushing noises as Demyx simply beamed as he held Zexion's hand.

Axel was blushing slightly when Roxas pulled away with a small smile.  
He lead Axel back to their room and dug out some clothes for the still sleepy-looking man.

As Axel took the clothes and grabbed a towel, for the shower, he shot Roxas a slightly confused look.

Roxas laughed softly, "Hey, you said I could." He pointed out, poking Axel's shoulder a few times.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, chuckling slightly. "...Hmm." He agreed, shaking his head slightly though as he made his way to the bathroom.

Roxas headed back out, re-joining his group.  
Axel was contemplating going out and tell everyone to go home....but then he heard Roxas laugh.  
His real laugh that sounded like soft bells if you listened hard enough.  
With a sigh, Axel knew he would just have to share his boyfriend for now. He wouldn't be the one to spoil his fun.

About an hour later, Axel had decided to join their ranks, not even minding being in the same room as Seifer for once.  
Then again, it would appear that the once pushing dirty-blond was too busy with Rai as it was.

After a while, Namine told everyone it was time to take a break.  
They ordered some pizza in and everyone went home after that.  
But not before the promise of meeting up to go to a local club later. This excited Roxas, who hadn't gone in ages.

He was already digging back through his closet, looking for something sexy to wear later...  
Axel promptly left the finding of his outfit for later.

It was a good thing for Roxas to get out and about the town again, after that while he had not wanted to even think about leaving the house.

The blond let out a small almost squee-like noise as he found the clothes he wanted.  
Axel was eager to see, but Roxas only smirked at him.  
"You'll see them later." He teased, his finger tracing Axel's jaw as he slipped passed him into the bathroom to make sure it still fit.

Axel let out a disappointed growl, but felt his excitement rise.  
Tonight could be fun.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Axel! What's taking you so long? There going to be here any moment!"  
The Blond was shouting from the other side of the door as Axel was getting changed.  
He heard a honk coming from out side a few moments later.

It was already 9pm, and dark as death outside.

Roxas had gotten changed in the room while making Axel use the bathroom.  
And wouldn't you know it, the red-head locked the door.

"I'll be just a minute!" Axel said, sounding like he was slipping something over his head.  
Looking in the mirror, Axel smirked.  
Baggy trip pants, complete with straps and chains, and a tight black sleeveless shirt. He even put on some eye-liner and some quick-drying lip color....red of course.  
He used to dress like this alot for no reason at all, through high school. Roxas used to love it, though he could never pull off the look like Axel could.

As Axel finally came out of the bathroom, he gasped as what Roxas wore.

The blond looked extreamly sexy...  
tight black leather pants, with what looked to be large claw-marks in them in random places- even over Roxas small behind....showing the younger man's light colored skin.  
Roxas had on a tight shirt that rose enough to show his belly button, a choker and jacket made up the rest of the outfit. Not to mention his boots.  
And Roxas had even put on some makeup, light blue hues colored his eye lids along with a little liner.

Smirking, Roxas turned around, wiggling his hips teasingly.  
"Like it?" He asked, almost purring out the question.

Axel nodded, smirking deeply as he grasped the blonde's hips. "What about me?" He asked, not to be out done.

Roxas looked over his shoulder, and his eyes sparkled. "Love it."

A honk from outside got their attention once more.  
The pair dashed out the door, locking it behind them before heading out to Zexion's car that said man and his boyfriend were giving them a lift in.  
The girls would follow behind them.

-::-

When they pulled into the parking lot of the club, Roxas felt excitement coursing through his veins.  
There was something about places like this that made him fell....sexy. Made him feel like he could dance away the night, and steal every eye as he did so.  
But tonight he only wanted the eyes of Axel, as he danced with him.

The group got together in front of the door, the girls in small dressed or skirts, all of which matched their personality's rather well.  
Zexion was more reserved, but still looked nice in his jeans and dress shirt. Demyx must have let the girls help him because he wore short-shorts and form fitting top.

They payed their cover, the girls got in free, and headed inside.

The lights were colorful and almost making it impossible to see at first. The music blared loudly, shaking the room around them.  
Almost right away, Zexion and Demyx out onto the dance floor, much to the delight of the mullet-styled man.  
Seifer and Rai would show up later, claiming they had something to do before hand.

The Girls went to the bar, Kairi and Larxena intent on finding Namine a cute guy. Seeing as she was the only straight one in the group.  
Roxas grasped Axel's hand excitedly, "Ax, Can we dance first?" He asked, looking up at the red-haired man with pleading eyes.

Axel smiled, "Of course." He said, leading the way.  
Roxas smiled happily as the moved through the crowd of clashing bodies.

Once they found enough room, Axel brought an arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him close.  
Roxas throw his head back as he moved against Axel, letting the music control his body.  
Even though this was a mixed club, no one seemed to mind them at all. Everyone else to busy with their own partner.

_"Hello little boys, little toys....  
with the dream you believe in, crawling up the walls- running down your face...-"_Axel let out a growl as he leaned in to nip at Roxas' neck.  
Even though this was the first time they had gone dancing together, it was as if they had done this a million times.  
Neither of the noticing Seifer and Rai coming in to join the crowd.

_"..Razor sharp, razor clean...  
Feel the weapon sensation, on your back,  
with loaded guns.-"_

Roxas moaned as he pressed himself up against Axel more, his arms around his neck.  
Their breathing was coming in pants, each just as bothered as the other.  
...Tight pants couldn't hide Roxas' excitement as he ground against Axel.

_"...Now hold onto me, pretty baby.  
-If you wanna fly.  
I'm gonna melt the feaver, Sugar.  
Rolling back your eyes."_

All around them, the smell of excited bodies and the sound of the music made them all but lose their minds.  
However, they didn't feel the eyes of a scheming and angry teen near the stairs.

Sora watched with a sick stomach, his friends around him.  
They had come for a good time, not to watch some queers.  
So a plan hatched quickly in his head, and he spoke it in secret to Riku.  
The silver haired teen smiled with malice as he listened.

_"We're gonna ride the race cars,  
We're gonna dance on __fire.  
with the girls le disco,  
Super sonic over-drive."_

Axel and Roxas were in a world their own, only the music got through to them.  
Both men wanting the other just as badly as the other man did.  
As they danced, groped, kissed and smashed their bodies together-  
The couldn't have any knowing of what awaited them outside the doors to the club.

_"So what's it gonna take, silver-shadowed believer?  
Star rocker with your dirty eyes...  
It's a chance, gonna move, gonna fuck up your ego...  
Sily boy, gonna make you cry."_

As the floor got more roomy, they had no idea how long they had been at it...only that they couldn't deny the other of their touches.  
Every contact brought a moan, a whisper, a pleading sigh.  
Every touch bring them closer...with a growing desire.

_"Now hold onto me, pretty baby.  
If you wanna fly.  
I'm gonna melt the fever, sugar.  
Rolling back you eyes."_

Finally, Axel couldn't take it any longer, his want showing clearly on his face as he took Roxas hand and started to lead him off the floor.  
Roxas followed, his face flushed and panting hard.  
Now he wanted to get home as badly as Axel, his need almost unbearable.  
Axel kissed him once before they headed out the door, knowing the others would understand.

_"We're gonna ride the race cars,  
We're gonna dance on fire __  
With the girls le disco,  
Super-sonic over-drive-"_

As they turned the corner, with eager glances filled with love and desire, They were heading home.  
On the way around the building, Roxas smiled as he saw some of Kairi and Larxena's posters, proclaiming the right to love- dissing the gay marriage ban.  
It made Roxas proud to call such bold people his friends. And that they understood him, excepted him like others would not.  
Most of all he was glad to have Axel.  
The man he loved more then anything.

Neither of them could see the small gang that was creeping up on them.  
Nor the small weapons they held in their hands.

Axel felt the first blow, crying out as Roxas was ripped away from him.  
Roxas struggled as someone held him back.  
He knew these people....they were Sora's friends. Riku, Tidus, and Hayner.  
Hayner and Tidus were kicking at Axel as the hit him with crow bars they both held.

Roxas called out for them to stop, tears falling like small waterfalls as he sobbed.  
The hands that held him tightened, as another figure came from the shadows.  
Sora grinned, picking up a metal bar from the ground and balancing it in one hand.  
Roxas gasped, shaking his head with force. "Sora! No, don't do this! Let us go!!" He screamed, thrashing about.

Sora only lifted the bar up, and when it came down on Roxas' head, the blond saw no more.....  
Exept Axel's bloody and terrifide face as he passed out, still held up by Riku.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

* * *

AH, XD Cliffies.  
I know you hate them...but it was getting to long.

I was watching cat woman and got the idea for Roxas' leather pants.

Song: 'Disco' by Shiny Toy Guns.

Please review!

:)


	6. Chapter 6

:( Oh yes, I know..it was so horrible of me to leave you all hanging by a cliffie, but now worries!  
I shall write with a vigor so as to make up for it.

Normally I make Sora very sweet, but this time I felt I needed a real pain-in-your-ass, totally not understanding, bad-boy.  
I actually wrote all the charries names, (other then Roxas' and Axel's), on straws and drew one.

XD and that's how we got the homophobe Sora.  
I think it worked out better then I had hoped, really.

Alright! Enough with the notes...

Here's the 6th chapter!!

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_Darkness and Light  
_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_'This can't be.....fucking-happening.....'  
_

Roxas groaned as he felt himself being pelted with harsh blows. It seemed so cold now, as if fall had passed and snow should be all around him...  
If he could open his eyes.  
The blond had become aware again after going unconscious not long before.

He could barely feel the strong hands that held him. The hard, cold metal bar that crashed against his ribs felt like a fleeting pin-prick.  
The blond couldn't even hardly remember how this had happened..... He knew he had come out of the club, with...who?  
..Axel!

Roxas slowly remembered his boyfriend had been there, but where was he now?

With one final blow, Roxas could feel the last of his strength vanish, flowing from him like a river....  
"Roxas!"

The blond could hear a pain-filled growl of anguish, calling out to him.  
He wished he could say somthing back. Tell Axel to run for it, leave him to his fate....but his mouth wouldn't work.

He felt himself being tossed onto the hard ground, coughing with what breath he had.  
Hearing that voice let out another, even more angry yell. Almost a roar.

Once more, Roxas could feel the darkness creeping into his head, blocking out everything.

"....A-Ax..."  
The blond managed to mumble, just before one last kick silenced him.

-:::::-

"Roxas!" Axel called, struggling to get up from the ground where his attackers tried to pin him.  
He flung off Tidus, only to have Hayner come at him.  
These guys weren't out for a fight...they wanted to murder them. That intent he could see in their eyes as they cursed at him, calling him 'Fag' and 'Queer'.

Axel growled, finally able to get up and begin defending himself.  
He managed to deck Hayner, the rowdy teen stumbling back, holding his now broken jaw.

It was impossible to get to Roxas, the blond being held by Riku and being beat upon by his own brother.  
Sora was shouting at the blond.  
"You should see what you did to Mom!" The teen shouted, hitting Roxas' chest with his metal bar.  
"You damn...damn Faggot!"

Axel could see how badly Roxas was hurting, his face contorted in pain.  
The Blond was trying to mouth something, but Sora never gave him a chance to speak.

Tidus circled Axel, keeping him from Roxas. Hayner was trying to collect himself, but it was clear to see that even though he acted so tough, the teen had no tollerence for pain.  
Axel lashed out, aiming to hit Tidus, when something flashed in Sora's hand across the way.  
Axel gasped, "Roxas!!" Unfortunately, using Axel's distraction to his advantage, Tidus hit him and knocked him to the ground.

It was from the ground that Axel saw Sora slash at Roxas, in his hand was a medium knife.  
Muttering a muffled, "Bastard." Axel got up from the ground and kicked Tidus hard in the groin, causing the teen to cry out as he fell.  
Axel then punched his face with force, knocking him out.  
Hayner promptly took off.

Axel turned his attention to Sora and Riku, who had tossed Roxas to the ground.  
In the dark night, Sora's face was hardly visible, showing though his pride in his work.  
Axel growled, rushing as Sora and tackling him to the ground. "What gives you the right?!" He yelled, hitting the brunette's head hard on the ground.

Riku came behind him and hit him hard in the middle of his back. Axel cried out and slumped over, the blow causing a convulsion of his nerves.  
Riku helped Sora up, almost carrying him as they fled.

Axel shook slightly as he moved toward Roxas, who lay still on the ground.  
Finding the blond's phone near him, he picked it up, shakily calling the emergency number.

"Hello, Emergency service, what's your emergency?"  
A voice answered, Axel shakily gave their location, leaning over Roxas.

He hoped they would get there before the blond bled to death.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

When the two men were loaded into the ambulance, the commotion of the emergency unit had called people from the club.  
Among the on-lookers, Namine was crying. Kairi was held tightly by Larxena.  
Axel refused to be strapped down to his stretcher, reaching over the way as if to take Roxas' hand.  
The Blond was still, the medics hooking him up to oxygen, another putting pressure on a deep knife cut in Roxas' side.

Axel's eyes stung as he found he couldn't look away. How had it come to this?  
It had been Roxas' own brother, that once innocent brunette Axel had once enjoyed the company of.

A medic came and sat by him as the vehicle started to move, her smile slightly strained.  
"...Please lay back, sir. You'll be okay."

Axel did as she asked, but kept his head angled so as to watch Roxas.  
There was no way he would be okay. The feeling of dread came over Axel like a heavy wave.

The Red-head didn't realize how worn out he was, only that his eyes shot back open sometime later.  
He was in a clean white hospital room. There was a divider that kept him from seeing passed the side of his bed.

"...A-Axel, your awake." Came a soft voice from the left side of his bed, near the wall.

Axel looked over at his visitor, his eyes slowly adjusting.  
Namine smiled softly, though it was a sad one.

"...Where is Roxas?"  
Was Axel's only question.

At this, Namine clenched her hands together, looking down as tears pooled in her eyes.  
"He's in surgery. They said they had to sew up his deep cuts because they were so bad."  
The petite girl took a ragged breath.  
"That was when they found that one knife cut went really deep into his side. It went right between two of his ribs, and punctured a lung. They say they can fix it...but it w-will be risky..."  
Namine could no longer talk, as her throat tightened.

Axel paled a shade lighter then he had already been.  
"...Risky..?"  
The red-haired man looked like he might fall over as he realized what that word meant.  
"You mean, he might...."  
He couldn't even bring himself to ask, looking down at his hands with shock in his eyes.

"I-I don't know." Namine mumbled weakly, wiping at her cheeks as tears started to spill from her eyes.  
"Even the surgen isn't sure......"

Axel hung his head, his hands reaching up to cover his face.  
"Why....W-Why would he do this....Roxas...."  
The red-head's breath caught, his voice ending in a small cut off gasp.  
Tears stung his eyes as Axel looked up, hearing someone coming.

The same doctor with the pink hair that had treated Roxas last time came to the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" The Dr. Marluxia asked, looking concerned as he began to take Axel's blood pressure.

"....Like shit." Axel mumbled, keeping his face aim down.  
He hated feeling so weak. He hated it when he wanted to cry, like now.

Dr. Marluxia let out a sigh, flipping his hair slightly over one shoulder.  
"Roxas is out of surgery now, But you can't see him yet- As he is still sleeping."

Axel looked up sharply at the man. His green eyes held a fire that seemed to make the doctor nervous.  
"I want to see him."

The Doctor shook his head, "You need to rest. Later, when he is awake and you have calmed down, you may see him."  
He watched Axel carefully, making sure that the red-haired man wasn't going to leap up and make a dash for it.

Axel's expression showed some slight understanding of the situation, though most of his reasoning was well out the door at this time.  
He felt the pain in his chest swell as Namine reached over and took his hand.

The Doctor insisted on giving him some pain medication so that Axel could sleep, the red-head falling into a slightly fit-full sleep a few minutes.

Namine told the doctor that she would stay for a while to watch him. She smiled slightly as Marluxia thanked her, giving her hand a squeeze.  
The girl sighed as she watched Axel's face. Even though he was sleeping, his eyes moved under his lids, never really resting.  
She could only imagine she would be the same way if someone special to her was on the brink of death.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;-

Something was wrong.  
It was the feeling Axel couldn't shake after he finally woke up.  
A nurse came to see him, and readily lead him to Roxas' room.

The Blond was still in the ICU and it worried Axel. The red-head's steps were unsure, and twice the nurse asked him if he wanted a wheel chair.  
Twice he refused.  
There was no way he would wheel himself in there, looking like some sort of cripple....not that he had anything against the unfortunet people,  
Only that he had to be strong for Roxas right now.

The Nurse paused in front of a room with the curtains pulled across the window.  
Axel made a move to go inside, but the nurse stopped him.

Looking concerned, the woman looked almost pained.  
"No matter what you find....I hope you'll take it easy." She said in a slightly hushed tone.  
Axel got the feeling she was trying to tell him something else, but the nurse left him standing in front of the door.

He took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door.  
Inside, he saw the doctor with the pink hair standing in front of the blonde's bed, blocking his view.

Dr. Marluxia turned, frowning slightly. "It's good to see you up and about." He said with a nod.

Axel came closer, slipping around Marluxia to see Roxas.  
His throat became instantly tight as his eyes started to water.

The Blond was sitting up slightly, his eyes open yet blank. He was hooked up to so many tubes, it made Axel's head spin.  
Axel felt the tears, burning hot as they slipped from his eyes. He came closer and took Roxas' hand lightly in his own.  
What happened next, made him almost drop dead.

"Let go of me!!!!" The Blond screamed, pulling his hand away and looking at him with wide eyes.

Axel's hand dropped to his side, his words coming out sounding choked.  
"...R-Roxy, It's me. It's Axel." He whispered horsely.  
Once again he reached out for Roxas, but the blond started to sob.

"Haven't you already hurt me enough?!" The blond screamed again, this time kicking about and raising his arms to shield the blows he exspected to come.

Axel took a step back, looking at the doctor with wide eyes.

Marluxia shook his head sadly as he motioned for him to follow him out of the room.

The blond curled up on his side, facing away from them.  
Axel felt his heart wrench as Roxas sobbed to himself pitifully.

As he stepped out side the room, he leaned on the wall, his own quiet sobs causing his body to shake.  
Dr. Mauluxia looked sympathetic as he placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

Slowly, he started to tell the red-head about Roxas' condition.  
"He was fine yesterday. But it was after he awoke in the middle of the night, that he started to panic. Just like you saw."

Axel looked up as his chest heaved, tears still falling.  
"....What cause this? Why doesn't he recognise me?"  
His tone was soft and full of hurt.

The doctor shook his head, "We can only pinpoint it as delayed-trauma."

Axel was silent. His eyes closed, and for a moment the doctor thought he might fall over.  
But after a raggid breath, Axel looked at him with a sad smile.  
"He'll get better, right?"

Marluxia nodded, "He should get better with some therapy, maybe a few months at most."

Axel nodded slowly as he took a deep breath.  
"Sense he doesn't seem to know me anymore....C-Can I go home? I can't....Stay.....I'll visit. Or course."  
He said, his smile faltering.  
As much as he hated to leave Roxas here, if his blond didn't even know it was him, how was he going to help him?

"Are you sure your okay? I know this can be rough...."  
The doctor was sounding concerned, but Axel tuned him out.

"Yeah...I just want a call if he gets any better."  
Axel said, turning back to head to his room.

Getting changed and checking out of the hospital, Axel walked back to the apartment.  
He felt so empty.... unable to feel the pain that had a few minutes ago, been so apparent.  
Roxas didn't remember him. His own best friend...lover, didn't know who he was.

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, the empty-ness of it hit him dead on.  
Looking about the place he had to repress the urge to call out his normal home-coming greeting.  
After all, there was no one here but him.  
That's the way it could be for a while.

The feeling overwhelmed Axel at last, the red-head dropping to his knees before evern shutting the door.  
Holding himself up on shaking hands, Axel's loud sobs echoed off the walls.  
Throwing his head back, he let out a loud cry of anguish.

This was all his fault.  
He should have never let Roxas get the idea in his head....never taken him out that night.  
Never have let Sora find him.

The cold air from the open chilled him to the bone as he continued to sob.

He had now idea how it would really be until the Blond remembered him.

There is no harsher or cruel thing, they having a loved one forget about you.  
It's even worse when they push you away.  
Axel wasn't going to forget that look in Roxas' eyes as he screamed....

For the rest of the day, Axel lay on the cold tile in front of the still open door.  
That night, he never moved from that spot....  
His tears falling as the faint moon light glistened over the small droplets.

* * *

DX

Poor Axel...

I'm so sorry it took so long guys.  
I really didn't mean for it too.

I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quicker!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm trying not to lose my plot here...

but mostly it just takes on it's own forms.

Hope you all stick with me til the end!!

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_With mine eyes  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was weeks before Axel let himself start to relax.  
He had started to go back to work, taking the latest shift at the factory.  
Working nights meant he didn't have to be up and about durning the day.  
So he wouldn't have to run into any of Roxas' friends, or his own. Right now, he didn't think he could handle it.

The world was indeed a cruel place....  
And in it, Axel felt himself go from somebody, to nobody.  
He didn't know what to do with himself. If Roxas didn't remember him, never remembered him, he would hardly even exist anymore.

On rare ocasions, the Red-head would visit Keystone after work, dropping by to check on the progress of the Blond.  
But it was always the same.

Even though Roxas was no longer overly frightened of him, he didn't seem to know who he was.  
Once the blond had asked his name, Axel almost lost it.

But he forced a smile, his green eyes still empty as he told him.

"It's Axel."  
Axel said, and Roxas smiled shyly.

After that, Axel started coming everyday. Marluxia, Roxas' doctor, said that it might help the blond remember quicker if he had more interaction with him.  
But he warned him, Axel had to take it slow. He couldn't just go in there and start kissing the poor confused man.  
As it was, Roxas was frigile.

So Axel took it slow, just he had many times before for the blond.

He started bring over movies they had watched together over and over again.  
And they watched them...over and over again.

Axel would bring over other things for them to do together. They would play cards, and Roxas would beat him, like he always did.  
Apparently when it came to card games, Roxas' memory never failed.

Axel even brought over Roxas favorite pillow for his bed.  
The Blond looked so happy when he clutched the pillow to him.  
"...I...This is my pillow!"  
Roxas said happily, giggling lightly.

It had been one that Axel had gotten for him. It was only about medium size, but it was a soft tan color with light blue designs.

Axel felt his chest tighten as he smiled.

Roxas looked at him curiously, "...How did you get it?"  
He asked, looking a little wary.

"I found it, they had been holding it up at the desk for you."  
Axel lied as he shrugged.

Roxas smiled sweetly, "Well thank you....Axel."

Axel felt himself smile almost sadly.  
"Anytime, Roxy."

Roxas blushed slightly at the pet name.  
"....Someone used to call me that."  
He mumbled, fingering his pillow.

Axel cocked his head, "Oh really?" He mused, raising his eyebrows.  
He pretended not to be that interested though his heart skipped a beat.  
Would the blond remember?

Roxas dipped his head so a shadow rose over his face.  
Axel couldn't see his eyes, but could tell he was trying hard to think.  
"...He was special. I...I think I loved him, very much."

Axel's breath hitched as he saw wet spots appear on Roxas' pillow as he clutched it even tighter.  
"I want so badly to remember him...but I can't...he's just...to far out of reach."  
Roxas started to cry in slow rocking sobs.

Axel sat on the edge of the bed, placing his arms around him tenderly.  
Roxas became ridged until Axel rubbed his back softly, like he always used to, and whispered comforting words to him.

Roxas let himself relax slowly, looking up at Axel with tear-filled and confused eyes.  
Axel smiled softly before gently kissing away those tears.

A small frown touched the blonde's face before it disappeared totally.  
Roxas leaned up, still slightly unsure, placing his lips over Axel's.

It was that same spark all over again, and soon Axel found himself in a lip-lock with the blond.  
It would seem that Roxas' body remembered him very well, the blond letting out a small moan as Axel moved slightly to nip gently at his neck.

After they pulled apart, Axel could see it in his eyes.  
Roxas had remembered his touch.

The Blond was panting slightly, his eyes closed softly as Axel stroked his hair.  
The way this man was touching him...Roxas just couldn't get himself to push him away.  
It felt, right.

Then it hit him.  
Roxas eyes burst open and he almost fell off the bed.  
"Oh my god...Y-Your him, aren't you Axel?"  
He asked, cling onto Axel's arm.

Axel smiled softly, "You tell me, Roxy."  
He said, taking his hand away.

Roxas reached up slowly, tracing over the features of Axel's face.  
Axel could hardly breath as the blonde's finger tips traced slowly over the tattoos under his eyes.  
A small, almost she smile lit Roxas face.  
"There you are."  
The blond cooed slightly. As he rubbed Axel's cheek, Axel could feel his heart racing.  
Slowly Roxas touched his lips to almost every corner of Axel's face.  
He slowly meshed his hands and fingers in Axel's long red spikes, whispered non-sense all the while.  
"...Axel, I'm so sorry.....I never really forgot you..how could I? I just lost sight of you...that's all, my eyes were blinded....."

Axel could only mumbled in responce, his hands kneeding Roxas' hips gently.  
The red-head was wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was something like scared, worried, relief, and love. All at once.  
It was as Roxas was cooing to him that Axel rested his head in the crook of the blonde's neck and let his tears fall.

This time, Roxas rubbed Axel's back as he whispered to him.  
He let Axel let loose his tears. Roxas could only imagine what Axel must have felt, coming everyday to see him, when Roxas only thought him a stranger.

Axel didn't care who heared him as he cried into Roxas' neck. The pair clung to each other tightly, staying as such for at least an hour.

It took that long for Axel to stop crying fully.  
After they both felt better, they started to talk.  
About what was, and what had happened.

Even though Roxas remembered Axel, he still had many loop holes in his memory.  
He didn't remember what happened after going to the club that night.  
He could hardly remember some of the names of his friends.  
It was hard for him at first. There were many times he wanted to scream in frustration.  
The blond hated the fact that he had forgotten so much, but Axel smiled softly in understanding.

When Roxas asked who had attacked them, Axel frowned.  
"Rox....I'm not sure that's a good ide-"

Roxas took Axel's hand, "Please, Ax." He pleaded, his eyes searching the others green ones.

At that Axel couldn't say no.

So he told him, little by little, what happened.  
Roxas listened with wide eyes. His hands holding onto Axel's larger ones the whole time.

At the end, when Axel had told him everything, The blond looked slightly blank.  
Axel was worried at first. "Roxas, Are you okay?" He prodded softly.

Roxas nodded, giving him a sad smile.  
"...I was just thinking.....how much Sora must truly hate me now, to have done such a thing."  
Tears pricked the blonde's eyes.

Axel squeezed his hand gently.  
"It doen't matter what he thinks. Or anyone else. As long as you don't listen to them, and as long as we're together."

Roxas' smile grew more confident, "Yeah."

The pair's lips met once more, all other thoughts pushed from their minds.  
Their hearts beating once more as one.

It was like a shock, bringing Axel back to life.  
His chest swelled until he thought he would be fully overwhelmed.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Axel couldn't have been happier when Roxas was able to come home after one last week  
On the drive hom, the Blond held onto his hand during the whole walk.  
It would be just the two of them tonight, and Axel was going to make sure it would be one to remember.

Roxas giggled as Axel picked him up, taking him up the stairs bridal-style.  
The blond held on around Axel's neck, whispering all the things Axel wanted to hear.  
Telling him just how much he missed him...how much he missed his touch.  
How much he /wanted/ his touch.

Axel honestly couldn't get up the stairs fast enough.  
Roxas giggled as Axel got them inside, having managed to get the door unlocked finally.  
The Red-head started down the hall to their room. He had a little difficulty as Roxas decided to start in by latching himself onto his neck.

Axel let out a groan as he lay Roxas down on the bed.  
The blond looked up at him with clouded blue eyes, a hint of mischief in his small smile.

Axel straddled Roxas' hips, leaning down to devour said man's mouth.  
The Blond let out a wanton moan as his hips jutted up slightly.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's name, whispering and mumbling the red-head's name as Axel nibbled at the nape of his neck.  
Axel wanted to simply eat Roxas up, his heart beating wildly as he thrusted his hips down to grind against the blonde's hips.

"Oh god..."  
Roxas moaned, his head tossing back as he gasped, arching his hips up.

Axel let out a growl.  
"..Rox, please...I don't think I could possibly take it slow this time."  
The man said, panting as he looked down at Roxas with lust-clouded eyes.

Roxas looked up as he smiled softly.  
"Me either." He whispered, and pulled Axel down for a long and hungry kiss.

Clothing was lost quickly. Panting moans and groans eagerly exchanged as their bodies clashed together.  
Each movement was one of great desire. Every touch setting a new burning flame in their hearts.  
It wasn't anything like the times before.  
It was as if they were afraid to slow down. Afraid that the other would simply disappear.

Roxas moaned loudly as Axel thrusted into him. His head back and his bright blue eyes wide with pleasure.  
Axel's brow dripped with sweat as he leaned down to attack Roxas' wide open neck.  
The blond gasped and gave a squeek as Axel left a love bite where he had trailed his kisses.

Their movements became more rushed as they felt the burn of their release.  
It would not be for the last time that night.

The second round, Roxas rode Axel, sitting on the red-head's hips, impaling himself.  
Axel felt it difficult not to cum by simply watching his lover move. Roxas swayed, rocked, and ground them to yet another completion.

Even when their bodies could barely move, they didn't want to stop.

Their moans and calls sounded long into the night...  
Only the moon that shown through the window, a witness to their love.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

It went without saying that the couple slept through the next day without hardly stirring.

Axel wept after their last time, overjoyed to have Roxas back in his arms.  
The Blond had consoled him and cuddled Axel's head to his chest. Axel held onto Roxas for dear life even after he fell asleep.

Roxas cuddled closely to Axel in his sleep. His face calm and the ghost of a smile still visable.  
There was great peace in each of them as they slept. Neither feeling alone in the slightest.  
It was as if simply being next to one another could keep them alive and sane where all else failed to do so.

It was after noon when Axel awoke. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Roxas still sleeping for once.  
Normally, the blond would wake first. Axel was careful as he climed out of bed and pulled on his boxers.  
Heading into the kitchen, he started the coffee pot and yawned as he leaned on the counter.

There was a soft knock on the door, causing Axel to lift his head. He cocked a groggy eye as he went to the door and opened it slowly.  
"Wha-?" He asked, stopping abruptly.

Namine was standing in front of the door, a large stuffed bear in her arms.  
She was grinning like a mad-woman....and for good reason.  
Behind her stoon the rest of their friends.

Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Larxena, Seifer and Rai.

Axel smiled. He didn't have to ask why they were there.  
They must have heard Roxas got sent home.

All of them were trying to talk at once almost, causing him to let out a laugh.

He just hoped Roxas wasn't to sore to sit up and see them.

-::::::::::::::-

A loud corus of shouts awoke the peaceful blond, causing him to open his eyes wide and sit up abruptly.  
He let out a cry and fell back, his arms around his middle.

Axel cringed, coming onto the bed and pulled the blond to him.  
"I'm sorry, love..." He whispered.

Roxas' welcome home commity let out their quick apologies, The girls blushing slightly as they each realised what had probly happened.

Axel shot them a look that silenced them all while he wiped Roxas' tears away.  
The blond mumbled that he would be okay, and gave him a week smile.

Soon everyone was finding a place to sit on the bed near the couple. They laughed and told stories about childhood memories, things they did all together,  
and little things as such.

Roxas laughed lightly with them, soon forgetting his pain as he clutched the teddy bea Namine had given him.  
"You guys didn't have to do this." The blond said at last, giving them an almost shy smile.  
Namine gasped playfully, "Or course we had to, silly!" She giggled as Demyx seconded the reply.

Roxas hardly noticed when Axel and Seifer slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

The two spoke in hushed tones, maing sure none of the other's heard them.

"...Think you can help me out?"  
Axel asked the beanie wearing man, his eyes showing the need for payback.

"Concider him...taken care of."  
Seifer replied, smirking widely.

Axel sighed, patting the other on the back.  
"I knew I could count on you."  
He said, smiling as he sighed.  
Axel just hoped he wasn't being to rash.

But it was high time Sora got what he deserved.

* * *

:)

I hope that this chapter left no one dissapointed!!

I'll be working on the next one as soon as I can;  
I hope to have it up come this friday by the latest!


	8. Chapter 8

:3

Yay for a one again happy couple!

lol

In this chapter, Axel puts his grand plan for getting back at Sora in action.

Muahaha. XD

As I'm starting to wind the story...this chapter will mostly be in either Axel's or Roxas' POVs.  
It has always been my way of giving more depth to the charries, and also how you learn more about them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_To Get Even_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

(Roxas POV)

If there was anything I would want to take back, It would be getting up from bed every morning.  
It seemed that right after I pushed away the covers and looked down at his smiling face....I'd regret not climbing back in.

After getting out of the hospital...I made a decision.  
I wasn't going to look back.  
Even though the memories started to come back of that night...  
Of the harsh things my own brother spat at me,  
I decided to forget it again in my own way.

The reason I came to this sort of resolve, is all because of him.  
My ex-best friend- My boyfriend- The only one that could bring me back from that dark place I had gone, after loosing my memories.  
Axel.

All my life, there was something about him that just seemed to pull me in.  
It was after I had forgotten him....no, when I remembered- That I realized just how much he meant to me.

He was my life.  
When I was recovering in the hospital...when I had yet to remember him,  
I felt like an empty shell.

It was during his visits that I could start to see a faint light within the dark.

So this morning, When he opened his eyes to watch me crawl out of bed and reached for my hand-  
I did something I should have been doing all along.

I crawled back to him. As he wrapped his strong arms around me...  
I felt safe from all the darkness in the world.  
As he whispered my name in his still groggy, sleep-filled voice, I felt that warmth in my heart spread like a virus.  
But please, don't try and cure me.  
Because now I can say that I'm truly happy.

....If only I could be sure he was the same way.

Ever sense I came home, he started to get this look in his eye.  
As if looking at me drug up an unpleasant memory.

If I asked about it, He would simply smile and hug me.  
"Don't worry about it Roxy." He'd say, tilting my chin up so as to look in my eyes.  
Though he tried to reassure me, I could still see it.

There was a painful hunger for revenge growing inside him.  
I could see it in his eyes.

Oh how I tried my best to take his mind off it.  
I'd let him do it with me until sun-up, spend the day in bed, and make sure we had friends over or went out at least once or twice a week.

I did my best to prove to him that I was content. More So then ever before.  
But no matter what, he only seemed to grow more determined.

"Roxy." He asked me one night, as we lay together on the couch.  
I looked up at him with a slightly dazed look. "Yes?"  
He had this smiled of his...soft and almost sad.  
"Why did you get so...uhm....." He looked at a loss for the right word.  
I thougt for a moment, then chuckled slightly. Or more or less giggled.  
"Because. Why should I act tough, when I have you to care for me?" I said playfully.

I could always tell when he had a deeper meaning to his small interrogations.  
As always, I did my best to changed the subject. Though he always seemed to hold onto it.

It was almost two weeks after my return, that He told me he would be working late.  
His voice was strange. As if he was trying to act. He had never been vary good at it.

But I just smiled that sweet smile I had, just for him, and gave him his 'Goodbye' Kiss.  
"I'll be here waiting." I said, happy when he held me slightly longer then normal.

Though something wasn't right...  
I couldn't put a finger on it, but it seemed like he was taking his time.  
It worried me.

But he smiled as he drove away, waving and blowing a kiss.  
So I caught it, holding my hand over my heart.  
"Ax....Be safe." I whispered, nibbling my bottom lip.

If only I had known...

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Axel's POV)

Two weeks.  
To long, shitty weeks.

I never keep anything from him.. Not my Roxy.  
To hide something from him made me feel horrible all over.

I'd never tell him this, but I was scared.  
I didn't want him to know about the plan I had.

Only one other person knew besides me. They were going to meet me soon...  
So we could carry out the decision they helped me make.  
One thing to remember, is there's always more then one way to get even.

As I left that morning, I felt like I was seeing everything for the last time.  
I could tell that Roxas knew something must be up.  
But I smiled when he asked, and told him not to worry about it.

Pulling out of the parking lot that morning had to be the hardest thing I've ever done.  
Not only did I not have work that day, but I had also lied and told him I had to work late.

It made me wonder if what I was going to do was really worth it.  
But then I thought of my love's abuser. Sora, that vile hating bastard.  
Of all the dicks in this world, he had to be the worst.

That was my motivation.  
Roxas was my reason.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd person POV)

Seifer leaned on the corner wall of a tall brick building, one that looked to be about ready to crumble.  
With his beanie hat over his dusty blond hair and a long black cloak, his crossed arms and set look meant business.

Rai was staying with Fuu. Seifer didn't want him to catch wind of the small Operation and try to help.  
Though the guy was big, he wasn't the brightest. But Seifer didn't mind. After all, he was the brains.

When Seifer had talked to Fuu about what He and Axel were going to do,  
She shook her head, "Fucked' up." Was her verbal statement.

Maybe she was right, but it was something that Seifer felt personally had to be done.  
He wasn't going to let Sora think he had them on the run. Wasn't going to let anyone treat his friends that way.  
People like that kid were just as Fuu said.  
Fucked' Up.

So while he waited for Axel to show, Seifer tried to imagine Sora's crys...how much he would make the brunette suffer.  
A smirk alighted on his lips as Axel's car turned the corner.

Soon, it was go time.

It was only a moment after Axel pulled over and parked the car in the small alley, that the tall red-head climbed out.  
With a cigarette between his lips, his eyes blazing, and his old long leather cloak-  
Axel looked just like the old rowdy teen he used to be.

Seifer cocked his smirk wider as Axel approached him.  
"...Yo, you ready, Flamer?"  
He asked, using Axel's old nickname from high school.

Axel gave a slight scoff, "Damn right I am."  
"Been waiting long?"

Seifer shrugged, "I'm always early for a scuffing."

Axel smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
"Then shall we?"

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

**Destiny high, school for the gifted.  
****  
**When Axel read those words, carved high above the main entrance, he couldn't hold in a growl.  
"Gifted? Bah..." He mumbled, shaking his head.  
It used to be that anyone could get in here. Now it was just for those with 4.0's, or really rich parents.  
...Or those who cheated, and those who played to get in.

Axel had heard about the day when Sora came home with his principle.  
The woman kept glancing at Sora, and the teen would smile and lean back in his chair, spreding his knees.  
Needless to say, the woman paved his way into DH.

You could pretty well catch on to what was going on there.

It had devastated Roxas when he found out. Of course their mom would never believe it.  
"My Sora, he would never do such a thing." She would say with a smile. Sora would play innocent so well in front of her.  
The poor woman.

Axel and Seifer waited in the car, just down the street from the school.  
The Bell rang.  
Students made their way down the stone steps, getting into their cars...or someone elses.

Sora was easy to spot.  
Olette was hanging on his arm, and Riku and Tidus followed him closely.  
The kid was popular, Axel'd give him that.

But not for long.

They watched as he got to his car. Some little sporty looking thing.  
Before he could get into the car, Olette pressed herself against him. It was a Friday night after all...it would make sense that the little slut would want in his pants.  
Sora smirked, pulled her in for a crushing kiss. He didn't mind feeling her up even if the whole school was watching.  
Then, just as quickly and unexpectedly, he pushed her away. He told her something and she gave a little pout as she fixed her shirt.  
Sora just gave her that smirk of his and she grinned back and waved as she skipped back to her brother's car. Hayner gave Sora a nod as they drove passed.

Almost every other student was gone now, except for Sora and Riku. They were talking about something. Riku looked worried, while Sora looked like normal...  
That 'don't give a shit' attitude.

Then Riku started yelling. "You dip shit!" He growled, taking a hold of Sora's dark jacked with his hands.  
"Don't you understand what they'll do to us?"

Sora looked slightly amused, lightly shoving Riku's hands off him.  
"You think I don't?" He asked, shrugging.  
"They won't come after you, Riku. It's me they want."

Riku looked around like a frightened rabbit, causing Axel and Seifer to duck down.  
"What if they're here? Waiting to get you alone?"

"Then it's none of your business."  
Sora's tone was cold and hard. Leaning on the door of his car, he glared at Riku.  
Axel strained his ears, but couldn't hear what he said next.

What ever it was had pissed Riku off totally.  
The silver-haired teen threw a punch, but Sora moved aside, causing the teen to hit his car.  
Riku turned and jogged of to his truck, peeling out of the lot without ever looking back.

Sora then turned, looking directly at Axel's car.  
Axel wasn't sure if he could see him from this distance....but something about the teen's look told him that he knew.  
He had known they would come for him.

Sora turned and walked back up to the school, messing with a window.  
It appeared to be loose and he got it opened, climbing inside.  
Leaving it wide open.

Axel grabbed their camera, Seifer grabbed a big black bag.  
As they walked to the school- Axel had a moment to think.  
Was it going to be better if their pray didn't struggle?

He had expected Sora to be hard to catch....not here and waiting for them.  
....But did that make it any worse or better?

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

_-Once you begin, you can't stop until you're done-_

They found Sora in the Teacher's Lounge.  
The Brunette was sitting on the couch, sipping something from a styrofoam cup.  
He looked up at them, and then a slightly odd smirk hit his lips.  
"Sooo.....what're you going to do to me?"

Axel swallowed hard.  
On the table was a crushed white powder...He was no expert, but he was pretty sure it was laced in whatever the teen was drinking.  
Seifer had a wide smirk, "Depends."

Seifer set down the black bag and began to pull things out.  
Handcuffs and rope were among them.

Axel set down the video camera, and made his way to the couch.  
"Just business." He growled out, shoving Sora back on the couch.  
Seifer came in quickly and bound Sora's hands above his head.

The Teen looked up at them with clouded eyes, thanks to the crack, and never made a sound.  
Seifer clipped on a small mic to Sora's necktie. The only thing the teen would have left.

The brunette never made a single noise as they undressed him, turned on the camera, or even when Seifer leaned down over him to harshly bite a nipple.  
This had caused Sora to arch his chest up, however. A perfect opening to the short movie.

It was when Seifer entered him, dry and harsh, that Sora gave a cry.  
He started to trash around so Axel came from behind the camera to hold him down.  
Seifer pumped into him without mercy, all the while taunting Sora.  
"Not so tough now, are ya?" He hissed, leaning over him as he forcefully went deeper.

Sora had tears in his eyes now, crying out with every thrust.  
Axel had to advert his eyes for a moment.  
Then he noticed something...  
Sora was becoming hard.

He told himself it was from the crack the teen had been doing before they got in here.  
Or that it was because Seifer had found the teens prostate.

A few moments later, Sora surprised them by cumming. The teen cried out, arching up, and Seifer let loose inside him.  
As Seifer pulled out- the teen began to cry.  
Slow, silent tears running down his face.

Their job was done.  
The Camera off.  
Their bag packed.

So they left him there, right on the teacher's louge couch.  
With his own cum all over himself, and Seifer's seeping from his ass.  
They left a once proud boy, a broken shell.

Mission accomplished.

...Then why did Axel feel so horrible?

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

-_Once you're done, is it really over?-_

After exiting the school, Axel promptly heaved into the bushes.  
Seifer crossed his arms as the red-head stood up, wiping at his mouth.

"..You okay?" Seifer asked, looking slightly concerned.  
Axel could only nod.

They tossed the big black bag into a dumpster, along with their gloves.  
In the car, on the way to Seifer's place, the beanie-clad dirty-blond sat with his laptop.  
The vidio was soon uploaded to the school's website.  
Viewable by all who clicked on the link.

They made sure that neither of their voices were heard in the vid, and it only showed part of their gloved hands.  
With some editing, they made it look like Sora fully enjoyed himself.  
...which wasn't hard to do, seeing as in the end it had already seemed like he might have enjoyed it a little.

-:::::-

After having dropped Seifer off at his place, Axel took the longer route home.  
Try as he might, Axel just couldn't get over Sora's glazed eyes.

The teen had known what they were going to do.  
Axel wondered if he knew it when he was beating them up that night with his friends.  
Could it be he had excepted his fate that early on?

Axel shook his head, having to pull over to heave out the window.  
Every time he thought about it- his stomach revolted.

Now that it was said and done, he was sickened.  
Sickened by what they had done.

Yes, Sora had deserved to be punished.  
Yes, it was a proper payback.  
...But had they been right in doing it?

When Axel pulled up into the parking lot, it was almost dark.  
He was sure Roxas was waiting up for him.

As he parked the car and stepped out, he wondered what Roxas would say to him when he told him what he had done.  
Axel was determind. No more hiding things from him. He would spill everything.

"Axel! Welcome home." Roxas greeted him, putting his arms around his neck and leaning up for his 'welcome home' kiss.  
The Blond paused, making a slight face before pulling away slightly.  
"Are you okay? Did you get sick?"

Axel slipped off his cloak with a sigh, nodding.  
"Roxy, forgive me....there's something I need to explain."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys...

X_X

I've been looking for a job to no avail...and been horribly busy as of late.  
I hope to have the next chapter up soon though!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys..it's getting down to the last few chapters.  
It's going to take me a bit longer to write them now, because so much is going to be happening.

I just hope you can have faith in me, and stick with it til the end!

* * *

**Yudachi  
**_When bonds are tested_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"H-how....-How could you?" Roxas gasped out, shaking as he took a few steps back._

Axel was trying to keep his voice level. "Roxy, I only did what I thought was fair."  
That didn't seem right now, even to him.

_"Roxas!" Axel called, his voice catching in his throat as the blond ran out the door.  
"....I didn't even touch him! Please, just listen!"_

Roxas didn't want to hear anymore.  
He wasn't even sure where he was going...  
All he knew was Axel raped someone.  
That someone was his brother.

It didn't matter if Sora had hurt him, he had probably just been confused.  
Tears flowed down Roxas' cheeks as he ran.  
No matter what, Sora was still his younger brother.  
Hearing that Axel and Seifer had done such a monstrous thing...  
Tore him up inside.

He had suspected something was up with Axel, but never _This._

How could he ever forgive him?  
Trust him again?  
He had crossed the line.  
One Roxas' wasn't sure he could come back from.

The blond found himself in front of Namine and Kairi's dinner a few moments later.

Roxas coughed as he choked on a sob, stepping in the door.  
A few customers looked up at him with either confused expressions- or those of disdain.

Kairi quickly came from behind the counter, "Oh my god, Roxas, what happened?" She asked, taking his hands and leading him back into the back room.

The Blond-haired man shook his head as if he was still trying to sort it out.  
He was so confused...so hurt. He had never expected Axel to be capable of such a cruel feat.

As he told her what he had been told by Axel, Kairi listened with wide eyes.

Then she sighed, raising a hand to her forehead as she spoke softly to him.  
"There were a few kids from the high school that came in.....They were talking about it."

Roxas looked more pale then he had been already.  
"W-What did they say?"  
He asked her, his voice soft and wavering.

"That Sora had been found by a few of the teachers...They almost expelled him right then, but are apparently taking their time thanks to a couple of teachers that are fond of him."  
She paused, wringing her hands.  
Her and Namine were almost always able to keep up on everything that went on in town, thanks to big-mouthed customers.  
"They found the vid on the school's web site but can't seem to get rid of it. Who ever put it up knew what they were doing."

Roxas let out another sob, kneeling on the floor as someone called for Kairi from the counter.  
The girl gave him an apology- having to leave him for the moment to get back to work.

Roxas clutched his hands to his chest.  
His heart was racing, and his breath was unstable.  
If he became anymore distressed he could laps into another attack.

Trying to calm himself, the blond began to think.

How could Axel have even thought of doing such a thing?  
To Roxas, it didn't matter who had penetrated Sora, the point was that his boyfriend had been the mastermind behind it all.  
He had planned it- gotten the support of Seifer, and had it carried out.

To Roxas, Axel had done the worst thing he could have possibly done.  
It was like he had done worse then cheat on him.....which Roxas had been concerned about when Axel had started to act strangely.

The blond made his way to the private bathroom to wash his face.  
Looking up in the mirror, He looked at his own red-lined eyes.  
The tip of his nose was pink. Wetting his finger tips, he ran them through his hair.

Once he was sure he looked fairly alright, he exited the restroom and headed out to try and have a final word with Kairi.

As they talked, Roxas learned that he brother wasn't talking about his rapist.

"They can't get it out of him....And unless they do, or a witness comes forward, Axel won't be discovered."  
She told him, wondering if Roxas would be happy that his boyfriend was safe.

Roxas wasn't sure what to think however, as he left, heading slowly down the street.

Knowing about it....and not telling the police, he wondered if that would make him a horrible person.  
He knew that if it was anyone else that had done it to Sora, he wouldn't have even thought about hesitating.

But he loved Axel.  
Though right now, he was hurt beyond words.

Without noticing it, the blond had been heading towards the local police station.  
Now as he saw the building he felt shivers run down his spine.  
Gasping softly, he saw the doors open and a teen being led down the steps.

Sora.  
The boy didn't look to bad off....then only thing different about him was his expression.  
He no-longer had that all to smug look on his face.  
His pride had been hurt, demolished even.  
Roxas stopped dead in his tracks.

For the first time in years, he saw a glimpse of the old Sora.  
The one that used to tag along...  
Who fawned over his older brother.  
The one who he had pushed away, like a stupid stuck-up fool.

The Brunette glance at him, and their eyes met.  
Roxas swallowed hard, feeling himself shake slightly.  
But Sora's eyes held no venom.  
There was no challenge in them. It was only a slightly blank stare.  
As if looking straight inside him.

Then it happened.  
That small ghost of a smile of the teens lips made tears well up once more in Roxas' eyes.

He knew now.  
He knew that what Axel had done...was wake his brother up.

It might have been harsh...  
Painful even.  
And yes, he was still sure there could have been a better way.

But Axel had been the one to take charge.

Thanks to him...  
Roxas knew he was forgiven.  
The look that Sora shot him was the same one he used to give him everyday.  
When they were younger.

One of hope, the desire to understand, and the will to try to do so.

As the cop's car drove off, taking Sora home, Roxas slipped to his knees.

As his tears hit the pavement- the sky let out a low rumble.  
Then all of the sudden, large drops of rain fell.  
It came hard and fast, a sudden down pour.

Roxas sobbed, his face turning up to the sky as his face was washed by the cool rain.

It was a little ironic, when Roxas thought about it.  
Maybe he had been asleep, too.

Perhaps they all were.

Just needing someone brave enough to come along, and place that kiss of awakening upon still and breathless lips.  
Souls that needed mending.

In the vast world, there are only a few of the those brave souls.

As Roxas' feet pounded along the wet sidewalk he let his mind calm and his heart take over.  
If Sora could forgive him...couldn't he find it to truly forgive him?  
Could he forgive Axel for the obscene deed he had done?

These thoughts and others disappeared as the blond heard only the pounding rain around him.  
The splatter of his uneven foot steps as they splashed through puddles.

As he ran, he only thought about one thing.  
How his heart screamed at him to hurry home-  
Before Axel did something that the blond would never be able to live with....  
Before the red-head left.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"....Fucking bitch!" Axel yelled, pounding the wall with a closed fist.  
It wasn't but five minutes ago that Roxas had left.  
Running away after learning what Axel had done.

The red-head should have known that it would happen.  
No matter what, Roxas had always had a sort of soft spot when it came to Sora.  
Even if it had never seemed like it when they were younger, Roxas had always been slightly protective of the brunette.

Now, a half hour later, Axel was looking around the apartment as if looking at it for the last time.  
Finding an enpty note book, he sat down at the table and started to write.

It would be the only thing Roxas would find of him when he returned.  
.....If he did.

It took him almost twenty minutes to write it, but once done, he felt hot tears pricking his eyes.

He left it folded on the table, next to a half wilted rose.  
One he had gotten Roxas the day he came home from the hospital.

As he walked to the car in the rain, he let a few tears fall.  
After all...it's hard to tell tears from the rain droplets running down one's face.

He though about waiting for Roxas to come back, before heading to the police station...  
But then thought against it.

It was the only thing to do now.  
he knew he could be put behind bars for a long time....but maybe then Roxas would forgive him.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

A car had just turned the corner down the street from the apartments as Roxas ran across the parking lot.  
He looked around for Axel's car, but couldn't spot it right away.  
He hoped he was only over looking things..and that the red-head haddn't left him.

But when he entered the apartment it was apparent that Axel was already gone.  
Roxas cried out as he struggled to breath, finding the note on the table.

Uncontroled tears ran down his cheeks as he read what Axel wrote.

_"Roxas,  
I'm sorry for everything. It would be wrong of me to wish I had never met you.  
I had hoped we could have a happy life together. You don't know how hard I wish we could have gotten married.  
I was going to ask you that night after we got home. But as it had turned out, your brother had other plans.  
I know you think what I did was wrong, so I'm going to fix everything.  
I'm turning myself in. Don't worry, I might get a few years, but they won't put me to death.  
At least, I don't think so.  
But either way, I'll be out of your hair now. You don't have to worry about me, I'll tough it out.  
I just want you to be happy Rox.  
I love you. Always will.  
-Love, Axel.  
P.s. I hope this makes you happy. I know how much you must realy hate me now."_

Roxas quickly crumpled the paper in his hand and made a mad dash for the door.  
He had to stop him.

There was no way he could hate him, no matter what stupid things Axel did.  
Roxas couldn't live without him.

All he could do was plead with all his heart that he would make it in time to stop Axel from making the biggest mistake ever.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Roxas ran faster then he had ever run in his life.

The Rain pounded even harder then before as he tried to beat Axel to the police station in hopes of stopping him from making the biggest mistake of his life.  
Of Their life.

As he rounded the corner, the red-head was just pulling open the main door.  
_"Ax!!"_

Axel looked up, quickly glancing toward the scource of the call.  
"Rox!"  
He called, supprized as he let the door close.

The blond ran to him, flinging his arms around him.  
"Y-You can't tell them. Please....You don't have to."  
He said franticly, his breath comming out in short heave pants.

Axel looked at him in almost shock.  
"...Roxas...I-"

"Sora's okay!! He'll be fine! I..I saw him today...and...I believe he doesn't hold any grudge against you- or me now."  
Roxas explained hurriedly, tugging Axel away from the door.  
"He wouldn't even tell them who did it, he just wanted to let it go.."

Axel's eyes went wide, "How did you-?"

"Just trust me."  
The blond said softly, his eyes looking to the ground as the rain poured over his already soaked clothes.

Silently Roxas began to tug him to the car, the red-head following without complaint.

The drive back was also quiet.  
Axel couldn't help but notice Roxas' slightly blue lips- the way he was shaking slightly.  
He frowned, "You shouldn't have chased after me...you're going to wind up sick."

Roxas looked out the window, nibbling his bottom lip.  
A time like this- and Axel was only worried about him getting sick.  
He shook his head slightly, muttering a soft, "I'm okay."

Watching the buildings go by, Roxas could feel his chest tighten.  
He had to know something. Only he was unsure if he could even ask it.

The rain was letting up as they pulled into the parking lot.  
Axel sighed as he shut off the car, leaning back in his seat for a moment.

It was now or never.

"Axel,"  
Roxas looked to his boyfriend, his eyes both unsure and determind at the same time.  
"Did you want to be the one to....to do that, to my brother?"

The silence that hung in the air seemed to bite at them.  
It was a few moments before Axel looked at him, his eyes looking slightly hurt.

"All I wanted, was to make him pay. Seifer told me it was the best way- I shouldn't have listened to him."  
He took a Ragged pause before he went on.  
"So I told him he had to do it. Seeing as him and Rai aren't really together, he had no one to stay faithful to..but I did."

Roxas swallowed hard.  
"Y-you know, when you started to act strangely....I thought you might h-have a l-lover."

Axel quickly pulled the blond to him, holding him tight.  
Roxas clung to him, their wet clothes sticking together.

"I could never do that to you."  
Axel said horsely, stroking Roxas' damp hair.

The pair ended up waiting until the rain stopped to go inside.

As soon as the door closed, the clothes came off.  
It was Axel's idea that Roxas get into the shower....the blond agreed on one condition.  
That the red-head join him.  
Oh How could he say no.

Later that night, as they lay down, Roxas once again asked the question that had been bugging him.  
"....Were you really going to...you know, p-propose to me?"

Axel smiled softly as he stroked Roxas' back.  
"What do you mean? You ask as if I've changed my mind."  
At this he had to hold back a small chuckle as Roxas blushed, nuzzling his face against the red-head's bare chest.

"Y-you still mean too?"

Axel's answer was to crush his lips against Roxas' own.  
The blond didn't even notice when Axel removed one hand.  
He hard could think straight as Axel pulled him over ontop of him.  
Roxas' eyes were screwed shut as Axel deeped the kiss, shifting under him.

He pulled up with wide eyes however, when he felt a slightly cool band being fitted onto his left ring-finger.  
Looking down at his hand, he looked back down at Axel with clouded wide eyes.

The ring was a brillant silver with small diamonds all the way around, sparkling as Roxas held up his now shaking hand.

Tears began to fall from his eyes again as Axel reached up and took his hand.  
Green eyes, sincerely filled with nothing but love, met amazed blue orbs.  
"Roxas. Will you be mine, Forever? Even if I can't give you a real wedding...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The blond choked back a small hickup as the red-head stroked his cheek.  
"I know I've made some mistakes, and I hope you can forgive me. But everything I've done- has been for you. I only want you to be happy....and I would love to see you waiting for me at the alter; and even if it's not possible, I don't need a piece of papper to show how much I love you, and want to stay with you, til I die."

Roxas practically fell down upon him, his arms wrapping around the other man's lean torso.  
"Oh god..A-Ax....How the hell could I say no?"

Lips crushed, names whispered lovingly, only meant for each other.  
It was a big, Obvious yes from the blond.  
-And a big cry of joy from Axel.

The love they made was soft and sweet. Only wishing to be closer together.  
Basking in both the love and forgiveness of the other.

_'-Cuz I'm here,- I'm waiting.  
When I'm waiting....  
I've been here before and I don't care where I'm going...  
So I'll stay.'_

Come what may, each knew now the depths the other would and will go for them when needed.  
Giving Roxas that feeling of being treasured.

As Axel lay soft kisses on the blond's neck, the later now under him, he whispered his sweet somethings.  
"...I'll never leave you- Never. I'll never need anyone but you Rox...."  
He whispered, moving to nibble lightly on a pert nipple.

Roxas gasped lightly, softly calling Axel's name and repeating the other man's promisses.

Each knowing full well that the other meant every word.

_

* * *

_

_No worries!!!_

_It's not the end yet._

_There will be at least one more chapter...  
and maybe more then that._

_Just depends right now.  
But I do have a few more things I'd like to add to it._

_So please wait for me, I'll have it up as soon as I can.  
I'll try not to take more then a week at most._

_(BTW: The bit of song there is some of 'I'm Waiting' by All American Rejects.)_

_-Sora_


End file.
